The Long Trail
by CoryLynne
Summary: Mort Cory left Laramie following a murderer, but he finds so much more. How will he find his way home? I have revised this story with corrections in wording and typos. The story line did not change, just a few minor adjustments.
1. Chapter 1

**THE LONG TRAIL**

He eased up to the crest of the ridge just far enough to look down the other side. The man was about a hundred yards away, sitting his horse on the trail. He brought the rifle to his shoulder … squeezed the trigger, felt the recoil ...

MC MC MC

My name is Mort Cory, sheriff of Laramie, Wyoming and I have a mystery on my hands.

I'm investigating another death, the third one in as many weeks. This one took place about five miles southwest of Laramie, near the Carson ranch. The cowboy, one of Carson's hands by the name of Seth Beldan, had died of a broken neck. It was ruled an accident, as the coroner figured he had been thrown from his horse. But, my mind was questioning what had caused the bruising around his neck.

The first of the three deaths was considered natural causes, as it was old Jack Barnes. He had been in ill health for a couple years, so it was no surprise to find him dead at his corral one morning, presumably of a heart attack while feeding his stock. We couldn't tell if anything was missing from the place, as old Jack's housekeeping was next to nil.

The next one was northeast of town, at the edge of the mountains. Carl Sanders was out hunting and stumbled on the body in the edge of a stream. The man had been there for quite a few days, so it was difficult for the coroner to determine cause of death, due to the body decomposing. But, after a thorough examination, he finally found a bullet lodged in the victim's backbone, which had got there through the man's heart. He was a stranger to the area and had no identification on him.

I didn't much believe in coincidences, maybe it's the lawman in me, so I was pretty sure that two of these men had been murdered. The question was, why and by who? None of the men had anything of value and two of them were respected citizens.

I had thoroughly searched the areas where the three deaths occurred, I even asked Jess Harper, my good friend and sometimes deputy, to look the scenes over, explaining, "Jess, I don't think all these deaths have been from natural causes. I have a gut feeling that they were murdered."

After Jess had spent a number of hours at each site he informed the sheriff, "Well, Mort your instincts are usually right, but try as I might, I can't find anything, no tracks, no clues, nothin'. It looks as though whoever did these killin's, just vanished into thin air," Jess opined.

"Jess, you know as well as I do, that no one can disappear with no trace, there has to be an explanation!" I said exasperated.

"I know that, Mort, but I can't find anything. I wish I could stay and help you more, but I have to go to Denver on stage line business. With Slim out of commission, it falls on me, I'm sorry," Jess explained.

Sighing, I said, "I understand, Jess. Thanks for everything you've done."

MC MC MC

I hadn't seen the townspeople this riled up since the Indian scare a few years back. They were all demanding answers, none of which, unfortunately, I could give them. But, along with their anger was fright, everyone wanting to know what was being done to catch whoever was responsible, while wondering who was going to be next.

"Sheriff Cory, just what are you doing to catch this killer? We can't have a madman running around loose, to strike who knows when or where! I demand that you do something to apprehend the person, or people responsible!" exclaimed the Laramie mayor.

"Mayor, I share your frustration and I'm doing everything I can. No one's willing to join a posse and I have no idea who has done the killing, there are absolutely no clues left behind. I just don't know where to start. Slim Sherman is laid up with a broken arm and Jess is on Overland business in Denver, I have no idea when he will return and everyone else is afraid to leave the safety of their homes." I explained. "I'm doing the best I can, under the circumstances."

"It's not enough Cory! How many more people have to die before you do something? You do your job, or we will find someone who will!" threatened the mayor, as he stormed off.

"Right about now, I wish you would find someone else," I thought to myself, as I headed back to the office, exasperated. I went to pour a cup of coffee, but it was cold. Slamming the pot down, I exclaimed, "The hell with it, I'm going home, have a drink, fix supper and try to figure out what to do next!"

MC MC MC

Just as I was sitting down to eat, I heard a scream. "Oh no" I jumped up, grabbed my hat and gunbelt and headed out the door. People were heading towards the livery stable so I started running in that direction.

As I came around the corner of the livery, I saw a number of people standing around in silence and shock, looking at something on the ground. "Let me through," I said, shouldering my way past the crowd. When I was closer, I could see that it was another body, Mrs. Sutton, a local widow. There was no doubt she was dead as her throat had been cut.

This was the first time a killing had taken place in town, but upon asking if anyone had seen anything, I was met with angry stares and demands from the crowd. I sighed and told everyone to please stay where they were to decrease the chance of destroying tracks, or better yet, to go home, while I searched the vicinity. The area directly around Mrs. Sutton's body was trampled, with no hope of finding any evidence, so I started circling, searching for any kind of clue. I found some fresh boot prints leading into the creek bed, but they disappeared in the sand and rocks.

After about an hour of painstaking searching, I found a faint indentation and some threads of what looked like wool at the edge of the creek bed. It suddenly dawned on me why we hadn't been able to find any tracks, the killer was wrapping his horse's hooves in sheepskin! Now that I knew what I was looking for it was easier to follow the path of the killer's escape. I traced the faint tracks about a half mile up the dry creek when I spotted where the horse had slipped on the bank as it had left the creek. About a hundred yards further on the killer removed the hoof coverings, taking off in a hurry towards the northern mountains. I noted that the horse had been shod not too long ago and the front, off hoof had a bent nail. I headed back to town to talk with the blacksmith, as it was now too dark to do any more tracking.

Arriving back in town, I found a group of angry people waiting for me. When the mayor started in on me again, I put my hands up and yelled for everyone to please listen. When I finally got them quieted down, I explained what I had found and again begged for people to join me in a posse. As I expected, there were no takers, so I went looking for Henry, the blacksmith. I asked him if he had shod any horses in the past couple weeks, then explained what I had found. He said he hadn't and turned away, closing the discussion. Exasperated, I stomped off to home to pack supplies for what I figured was going to be a long manhunt.

MC MC MC

I had chosen a little bay horse for this trip. I hadn't had him very long, but he was tough, with lots of sense and with a name like Chase, I figured he would be a good pick. I had him saddled and the pack horse loaded well before daybreak and was headed out to where I had stopped the search the evening before. By the time I arrived it was plenty light enough to thoroughly study the horse's tracks and those of the man riding him. The bent nail would make it much easier to track the horse, as for the man's boot prints, they were pretty nondescript, other than having rundown heels. He looked to be average weight and had an average stride, but I couldn't find any other clues. He had taken off in a big hurry, so the tracks were easy to follow, although I knew I couldn't hope for it to remain this easy, I had a feeling this was going to be a long trail.

I had been following the trail for a couple miles, when the suspect again started covering his tracks. He went into a stream, which washed all his prints away. Hoping that he was trying to get further away from town, and not circling back, I went upstream, watching for where he exited. About four hours later and after going up and down the stream a couple times, I noticed a white scar on a rock, a closer examination showed it to be where a hoof slipped while going up the bank, so I was back on the trail, but had only covered a couple miles.

The trail was fairly easy to read for the next three or four miles, then we came to a forks and suddenly there were no more tracks, they had vanished! I dismounted and searched until the light was too bad to see anything. I called it a day and went back down the trail a ways and set up camp. The horses were beat, and truth to tell, so was I, we would continue tomorrow.

I tended to the horses, giving them a good bait of grain for their hard work, then settled down for the night, chewing on a piece of jerky. I decided on a cold camp, as I didn't want to alert whoever it was that I was following. I stretched out and tried to catch some shut-eye, thinking that I sure as hell wished Jess was with me. Not only for his tracking ability, but he's good company and a good man to have around to watch your back. With that I fell asleep.

I was up with first light and while I saddled the horses I was trying to recollect what I knew of the country where we seemed to be heading, and it wasn't much. I had only been in the area once, a long time ago. There used to be a trapper living way back up in a high mountain meadow, but I heard he had left three or four years ago.

I grabbed another piece of jerky, wishing I had some coffee to wash it down with and started back up the trail. When I got to the forks, I tied the horses and started searching on foot. I went up the west trail about a mile, coming to a dead end, backtracking I headed up the east trail. I was just about to give up, when I spotted a fresh broken branch on a young aspen tree. Closer inspection revealed some wool fibers, telling me that he had covered his horse's hooves again! This is one guy that won't be easy to find. It had taken me better than an hour and a half to find the trail again, so the killer gained more time and distance on me.

Chase and me, we had followed the tracks for another four or five miles further when we found where he had camped for the night. It was here that he took the sheepskin coverings off his horse's feet again. He was confident enough, or maybe didn't know he was being followed, to have had a fire and a good meal, with coffee. I saw where the grounds had been emptied on the fire, sure wish I had some of that coffee! The coals were barely warm, so he had left very early this morning.

I followed the tracks for the rest of the day and the next. I might be gaining on him, couldn't really tell, but as of yet, I hadn't laid eyes on him. Late afternoon we topped out into a small mountain meadow with a good stream running through it and plenty of feed for the horses, so I decided to call it a day. I found a nice protected camp spot and took care of Chase and Red, I think they were as happy to stop for the night as I was. I chanced building a small fire, 'cause I really needed a cup of coffee! I ate a can of beans and a biscuit and called it a night.

I'm into the ninth day on the trail and I've probably only traveled a total 30 miles or so, due to the slow tracking and losing the trail and having to look for it so often. I don't know how much longer I should continue pursuing this guy. I left Laramie wide open and I'm not even sure that the man I am trailing is the guilty party. For all I know, there could have been more killings while I have been gone. I decided that if I hadn't caught up with him by tonight, I would head back to town in the morning.

The trail was leading up a pretty steep hill and we were about half way up when I stopped the horses to give them a breather. "Chase, I don't know about you, but I sure will be happy to have this over with and get back home to a nice soft, warm bed," I said out loud, his ears flicked back, agreeing with me, I presume. I was looking down at the creek, thinking that there were probably some nice trout to be had, when I saw a flash of light out of the corner of my eye.

MC MC MC

… The man heard the shot, felt the pain … the last thing he remembered, as he fell from his horse, was a bullet slamming deep into his chest …

MC MC MC

Jess Harper was anxious to get back home. He had been in Denver two weeks, tending to Overland Stage business, including looking at some new horses for the relay station. Jess wasn't one to enjoy the business end of the relay station, that was Slim's job, he was much happier tending to the horses and stages.

It had been raining most of the trip back and he was alone with his thoughts inside the coach. He hadn't had much chance to think about what had happened in Laramie before he left and was wondering if Sheriff Cory had found the one responsible for the killings. Jess had done his best to try and find some tracks, or other evidence of who the killer might be, but just couldn't come up with anything. He was disappointed that he couldn't stay and help Mort instead of going on this business trip. He would make it a point to get into town as soon as he could, in case Mort needed some help.

He was anxious to see Slim, wondering how his arm was healing, but smiling, he was even happier to know that shortly he would be sitting down to a Daisy cooked meal, dang, he had sure missed them!

At last Jess could see the ranch and boy, he had never been more glad to get home! Before the stage rolled to a stop, he was out the door, with a big smile on his face, shaking hands with Slim, swinging Mike up and around, and giving Daisy a hug and kiss.

"It sure is good to be home!" exclaimed Jess, looking at Slim, he said, "From now on, these kind of business trips are going to be left entirely up to you!" Turning to Daisy, he asked, "Daisy, what's to eat? I'm starved!"

Daisy laughed, eyes twinkling, she looked at Slim, "I told you he wouldn't be here five minutes, before he would be demanding something to eat!" To Jess she said, "Come along, Dear, I have your favorite meal on the stove for you."

"I tell you, Pard, Daisy's been fussing in the kitchen all day, knowing you were going to want supper as soon as you got here," Slim said.

Mike grabbed Jess, asking "What'd you bring me from Denver, Jess? Come on, what'd you get? Huh, huh?"

Jess told Mike he would have to wait, supper was top priority, everything would have to wait until they had eaten, they didn't want to spoil all that work that Daisy went to, would they? "Awww Jess, alright."

After two helpings of a scrumptious dinner of Chicken and Dumplings, with a couple big slices of apple pie with thick slices of cheese for dessert and some coffee, Jess was ready to sit back and relax. After dinner Mike was again asking Jess what he had gotten him, so he went and retrieved the packages from his bag, handing each of his "family" a small package.

Mike couldn't wait a second longer, tearing his gift open to reveal a new hand tooled leather belt. "Jeez, Jess, this is great. You knew my old one was getting too small and worn out. You're the best!" and he hugged Jess tightly.

Jess had gotten Slim a new pair of gloves and a dress shirt, while Daisy received a beautiful, warm shawl, for the coming cooler weather.

After thank you's and another cup of coffee, it was Mike's bedtime. As usual, he wasn't wanting to go, but Jess followed him to his room, tucked him in and told him a story. Before it was finished, Mike had fallen asleep.

When Jess came out a few minutes later, Daisy had a hot cup of coffee for him, as well as some warm cookies. The three sat and caught up on the business trip, as well as the happenings around the relay station. Daisy finally said that she was tired and ready for bed, after a hug and another big "thanks" from Jess, she took herself off.

After Daisy went to bed, Slim refilled their cups, adding a wee bit of "medicinal" whiskey. Handing Jess his, they went out to the porch to relaxing in the rockers, as they both put their feet up on the rail. Jess asked Slim how his arm was doing, Slim told him the doc said he could start using it very carefully in another day or two. They talked about the ranch and what needed to be done before the summer heat set in.

Jess took a sip of the whiskey laced coffee and asked, "Did Mort catch the killer?"

Slim, giving him a concerned look, said "We don't know. Mort's been gone nearly two weeks and nobody's heard a word from him."

"What! Hasn't one of the posse members come back to report, or someone go look for him?"

With a sad glance, Slim replied, "He couldn't raise a posse. There was another killing after you left. The widow Sutton. Mort found some tracks and thought he could get some volunteers, but everyone is so scared, they won't hardly leave their homes, let alone go on a posse. You know Mort, he isn't going to force anybody to join if they don't want to, so he took off alone."

"The danged fool! That's not like him at all." Jess jumped up, pacing, "Does anyone know which way he headed? After this long a time, all trace of the trail around town would be trampled, so a person would have to try and cut the trail someplace out of town. And with this rain, it could be nigh impossible."

"All anyone said was that he had found some tracks and headed off to the north, up the creek bed behind the livery," Slim said. "The mayor was really riding Mort about not doing enough to keep the townsfolk safe and told him if he couldn't find the killer, then he would find someone who could."

"That dadgum mayor wouldn't know a good man if he saw one! You and I both know that there isn't a better lawman around than Mort Cory! I'm going to hit the hay and get an early start tomorrow. Something's wrong, I know it. Mort should have been back by now, with or without the killer. It's not like him to stay out this long."

"Where you going to start, Jess? The trail is cold and is no doubt rained out by now, you won't have a clue as to where to go."

"Well, we know he went north, so that's where I'll start."

"You could spend weeks looking, that's a big country. Jess, face it, you might never find him."

"I've got to try, Slim, Mort could be hurt or dying … or…," Jess said sadly, "or dead. Hell, Slim, next to you, he's the best friend I've got and besides, he would do it for me!"

"I'll go with you then, two sets of eyes are better than one."

"No, Slim, your arm isn't up to it, besides someone has to take care of the place. I can travel faster alone. I'll find him and I'll bring him home," Jess said, worriedly, "one way or the other."

MC MC MC

Lynn Parker woke up feeling very restless, she wasn't sure why, but knew she needed to get away for awhile. Her Pa was still asleep, but would be waking soon and wanting breakfast, so she quietly got out of bed and went to the kitchen. She started the fire and while the stove was getting hot she walked out to the spring to fill the water bucket. She noticed there were a few storm clouds gathering to the southeast, maybe they would get some rain in the next few days. She decided she would go to her secret place, a place that always eased her worries and she would leave today.

With her mind made up, she started breakfast and thought back to when she, her Pa and Danny moved to this hidden valley nearly two years ago. There was an old trapper's cabin here, so they had fixed it up a bit and added a bedroom for her. It wasn't fancy, but it kept them warm and dry. Her Pa did a little trapping and hunting, trading the skins and some of the meat for the staples they needed to survive.

Danny was her younger brother by almost ten years. Her Ma had died birthing him, so their Pa spoiled him and let him get by with most anything, trying to keep Ma's memory alive through him, she supposed. But all Lynn could see in her brother was trouble, from the time he started walking and talking and it hadn't gotten any better. She doubted her Ma would have been very proud of him, she knew she wasn't.

She smiled, remembering meeting Sam Parker, in Santa Fe, a wonderful man, who worked at the telegraph office. They fell in love and were married shortly thereafter. The couple were very happy and her Pa loved him as a son. They were even happier when she learned they were going to have a baby, naming him James.

Danny had been away on one of his forays and when he returned, young Jimmy was three years old. About a month later Sam and Jimmy went down to the creek, Sam was teaching Jimmy the art of fishing. When they didn't return for dinner, Lynn went down to see what was keeping them. She found them lying on the bank taking a nap, or so she thought. But when she looked closer she found they had both been strangled!

Lynn was in a daze for months after the murders. She remembered Pa packing them up and moving again, saying that he needed to get her away so she could forget what happened. Well, you never forget a husband, nor your child. They eventually ended up in Blackhawk, Colorado, where her pa went to work in the mines.

It had been right after Danny got into trouble in Blackhawk that they moved here. It always seemed like they would just get settled somewhere nice and Danny would get in trouble, she didn't see why her Pa kept protecting him. Danny had been gone over a year this time, maybe he would stay gone.

During breakfast Lynn told her Pa that she was going to take some time and do some fishing and maybe find a deer. They were both getting kind of tired of beans and rice. He wasn't too keen on her going, but knew better than trying to talk her out of something she had already made up her mind to do. After breakfast Lynn packed up what few supplies she needed, along with her rifle, and bid her Pa farewell.

MC MC MC

It was about five miles to Lynn's secret place and seeing as how she was walking, she figured it would be about mid-afternoon, or later before she got there, considering the late start. She came onto a patch of Morel mushrooms and spent some time picking enough for a couple meals, then headed on down the trail. It was too early in the season for berries, so no need to be looking for them.

Lynn had gone about three miles, when she heard a rifle shot. She couldn't imagine who it could be way out here, but the shot came from up ahead. She slowly continued walking down the trail with caution.

She'd been walking about twenty minutes when she spied someone about a half mile away, coming up the trail on horseback! She didn't recognize them and not wanting to talk to anyone, she ducked off the trail, hiding in some brush. She waited far enough off the trail that she couldn't see the rider and she knew he wouldn't see her. After she heard them pass, she waited for a few more minutes, then continued on down the trail. Her destination was about a mile away, just over that next rise and down by the creek.

Lynn was becoming excited to be near to her secret place, so she began hurrying along the trail, eager to get camp set up. She had used this small cave numerous times, so there were all of the necessities there, like pans, cots, blankets and bandages, (you never knew when you might cut yourself with an axe or knife) that she had stashed away at the back of the cave. The creek was only thirty yards or so away, with clean, cold, delicious water. There were also some very nice trout that were always hungry and eager to strike your hook. She could taste them already!

She really wasn't paying too much attention to the trail, being so eager to set up camp and do some fishing and when she topped out on the rise, she looked over to the creek, thinking that fishing would be her first "chore". The cutoff to the cave was about a hundred yards down the trail, she was almost there when she stopped dead in her tracks! There was a man lying face down in the middle of the trail!

She looked around very carefully, rifle at the ready, to see if there was anyone else close by. She saw a saddle horse not too far away with its reins on the ground, effectively ground hitching him and a pack horse down the trail a ways. After determining that they were alone, she slowly walked over to the man. She nudged him with the rifle and getting no response she gently turned him over. There was a pool of blood under his body and his clothing was covered with it, caused by a bullet to his chest. On closer inspection she determined that he was still breathing!

Now what do I do, she thought. "He's not an overly large man, probably about six foot tall, maybe 180 pounds, but he's more than I can handle easily." Suddenly she had an idea and ran on down to the cave, grabbed an axe, a couple blankets and some rope. She found a couple of small aspen about the right size to make a travois with and after cutting them down and trimming the limbs, she tied the blankets on with the rope. She pulled it over by the man then retrieved his horse, who was not a bit happy with the smell of blood, but after some gentle coaxing, he finally settled down enough that she could get the travois tied to the saddle. She tugged and pulled and finally managed to get the man onto the travois, then led the horse to the cave. She knew she wouldn't be able to get him to the back of the cave and onto the cot, so she made up a pallet just inside the cave entrance. It took all her strength to drag him onto the bed. She was very concerned, noticing that moving him hadn't done him any good, as he was bleeding badly.

Lynn quickly got a fire going and ran to the creek for a bucket of water, returning she put a pot full on the fire to heat. She got her medical kit out, thankful that she had gotten some nurses training while working at the hospital in Santa Fe. While the water was heating, she carefully removed the man's vest and shirt, noticing for the first time that he wore a badge! She remembered hearing the gunshot, wondering if the rider she had seen on the trail had ambushed this man.

He moaned softly as Lynn began cleaning the wound with the warm water. She noticed the bullet had entered his chest between the second and third rib, on his right side. Luckily, it had glanced off the lower rib and the bullet's path was directed up and to the outside, missing the man's lung, but doing severe damage to his shoulder muscle, thankfully, she couldn't detect any broken bones. The bullet seemed to be lodged near the back of his shoulder against the shoulder blade.

She began probing, to see if she could get to the bullet. As she did so, the man became agitated, moving his head from side to side, grimacing and trying to pull his shoulder away from the pain. She finally got hold of the bullet and gently removed it. He relaxed a bit, as did she, as she dropped the bullet into the washbasin. She noted that he was still bleeding, but not quite as badly as before. But the amount of blood loss was still worrisome, remembering the pool of it under his body when she had turned him over. She packed the wound with moss and wrapped it tightly, hoping that would stop the flow of blood. She didn't want to have to cauterize the wound if she could help it. All she could do now was wait.

It was well after dark when she finished bandaging the man and she hadn't eaten anything. She wasn't really hungry, but knew she needed something, she was chewing on a piece of jerky, along with drinking a cup of coffee when she heard a horse whinny, oh no, she had forgotten all about the man's horses! She grabbed the lantern and went down the trail to where the packhorse's lead was tangled. He was skittish at first, but her gentle voice calmed him enough that she could untangle his rope and lead him to the cave, the saddle horse still standing just outside the entrance. She took the rigging off both horses and gave them a good rub down, then picketed them on the lush grass next to the stream so they could get to the water. It took two trips to carry the saddle and the man's gear into the cave.

Lynn made up her cot and laying down, she tried to get some sleep. She had just dozed off when she was awakened by the man's groans and his tossing around. When she felt his forehead, she found he was burning up with fever! She quickly prepared some willow bark tea and managed to get a little of the liquid down him, it was good for fever as well as the pain. She uncovered him and began bathing his face and chest with cloths soaked in cold water, trying to bring his temperature down, noticing, as she did so, how handsome he was, with a strong, square jaw, covered with a heavy growth of beard and a full head of graying black hair. She continued bathing him with the cold water until the fever subsided; it was nearly daylight when she finally collapsed on the cot, exhausted.

The next day was a repeat of the night before. Lynn tried to get the man to drink the tea and water as often as she could, knowing this was the only way he would be able to build his blood back up. He was still feverish and talking incoherently. He was tossing around in his delirium so much, she was afraid he would tear open his wound and do more damage to his shoulder, so during a couple of the real bad times that he was calling out for a Sara and thrashing around, she would hold him and tell him 'she' was right here with him and it would be alright, which seemed to calm him for a bit.

MC MC MC

On the fourth day, it started to rain, just a gentle, soaking rain, but it made it cooler. She was low on wood and was having a hard time keeping the cave warm. Lynn would have to forage further out, as she had already gathered all the dry wood close by. She hated to leave the man alone, as he was in and out of consciousness and she wanted to be there if he woke, but she had to have more wood. She saddled his horse, attached the travois and went searching. Luckily, she found a downed tree not far away, she loaded all the branches the travois would hold and took them back to camp. After unsaddling the bay, she moved them both to fresh feed, telling them that their master was going to be alright soon, while scratching that itchy place under their jaws. When she returned to the cave she was thrilled to find that the man was awake and seemed aware of his surroundings; she admired his kind face and soft brown eyes, with deep laugh lines at the corners.

"Hi," she said cheerfully, "how you feeling?"

He had to try two or three times before he scratched out, "B…been b… better." She quickly brought a dipper of water and lifting his head, he drank it down, thirstily. "Thanks," he whispered.

"My name's Lynn, what's yours?"

"M- Mort."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Uh, I was trailing a killer from Laramie. I guess I must'a caught up to him." He said with a small smile.

What a wonderful smile, so full of kindness and compassion, but kind of sad too, she thought.

"Well, you caught up to someone who didn't like you," she laughed.

"You the one … umm, doctored me?" He was feeling groggy, and fighting to stay awake.

"Yeah, didn't think you were going to make it a few times, but you fought hard."

"Uh, thank you."

"Are you up to some broth?"

"Can try, I'm kinda hungry."

But by the time she got back with the broth, he had fallen asleep. That's alright, she thought, sleep is the best medicine for him.

MC MC MC

Jess had Traveler saddled and left out of the relay station at daybreak, better than two weeks after Mort had left on the trail of the killer. He had a pack horse loaded with food, clothing, blankets and bandages. He was in hopes that he didn't need the bandages.

He headed towards Laramie, turning north a few miles before he got to town. Not wanting to see anyone, he circled around behind the livery stable and started the search for Mort's trail. It took him almost all day, but he finally found a couple broken branches and some indistinct tracks, one of them he thought he recognized as Chase's, Mort's horse, as he had put that shoe on him himself.

"Hang on, Mort, I'm on the way," Jess said as he started up the trail.

MC MC MC

I woke with a start, trying to figure out where I was. It was dark and I was disoriented. I remember, I was resting the horses when I heard a shot and felt a bullet hit me in the chest, that was all until I woke up, with a very pretty nurse looking after me. "Almost worth getting' shot, Mort," I said to myself, smiling. Yep, real pretty. With that thought I fell asleep.

The smell of frying bacon penetrated my sleep, opening my eyes I saw her again, the prettiest woman I've ever laid eyes on, was cooking over the fire. She glanced over to find me staring at her. Embarrassed, I explained, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to stare, but you don't usually find a beautiful lady cooking breakfast in a cave in the middle of who knows where."

She looked down, blushing and said, "Thank you, sir. I take it you are feeling better, or hallucinating." Smiling, she asked, "Would you like some of _your_ bacon? I found it in your pack." She looked at him, thinking what a handsome man he is and wondering what he would look like without his beard. She hoped to get to know him better.

"Yes, ma'am, I am feeling some better and I would love to have some of _my_ bacon," I replied, smiling. Thinking her eyes are so blue and beautiful.

"Let's try and get you up on the cot, it will be more comfortable."

I was weak and couldn't use my right arm, so Lynn took hold of my good arm and tried to help me, but trying to get up from the ground is not easy and nearly impossible with only one arm, she finally put both arms around my chest from behind, so I could get my legs under me. It hurt my shoulder quite a bit, but I finally got onto the cot, she propped me up and put some blankets behind my back. I was shocked and kind of pleased at how her touch had set my heart to pounding.

When I was settled, she handed me a plate of bacon and some biscuits.

"How long have I been here?" I asked, between bites.

"Let's see, you were unconscious for two days and you've been in and out of it for a couple, so counting today, five days total."

Nine days on the trail, plus the time I've been laid up here; after this long, IF the damn town even knew I was gone, they would probably think I was dead. I can't expect any help from them; if Jess is home from Denver, he might come looking for me. But who knows when that would be. Nope, Mort you are on your own for now, well, except for a very pretty nurse. Smiling, he thought "Maybe Jess will take his time…"

MC MC MC

Jess was having a devil of a time following Mort's trail. He took a wrong fork back a ways, only to find it was a dead end and he had to go back and start over, losing a couple hours. He found an old camp, but didn't know if it was Mort's or not and there was nothing of interest there anyway, so he kept on the trail, after all, it was going the right direction…he hoped.

He'd been on the trail three days and probably only traveled about ten miles and he had no idea where Mort might be, or if he was even still alive. All he hoped for was to find him. "Mort, where the hell are you?"

MC MC MC

It had been four days since I had regained consciousness, I was getting stronger and more than a bit restless. My beard was really bothering me so I asked Lynn if she had a razor, as that was one thing I had neglected to put in my pack.

She laughed, "Sure do, works pretty good as a skinning knife, too! I've been wondering what you would look like without all that hair on your face!"

She brought it to me, along with a pan of hot water. Well damn it, as soon as I tried to lather up, I could see that I wasn't going to be able to get the job done with my left hand, cussing under my breath, telling myself "You're pretty damn helpless Cory, if you can't even shave!" Lynn was watching me struggle and taking pity on me, volunteered to do the job, if I would like her to. Well, I've had barbers shave me numerous times, but never a woman. I wasn't sure if that would be safe, especially after she said she used the razor to skin with. She assured me that while she worked at the hospital, she had done it many times and laughing, she promised not to cut my throat. The beard was bothering me enough, that I took the chance. I had a two week growth, so it took a long time to get it cut off, but I was quite enjoying the attentions of a beautiful lady.

After I was shaved and cleaned up a bit, I asked Lynn if she would help me get dressed, I had a clean shirt in my pack. I needed to get out in the fresh air and sunshine and work at getting my strength back.

"You said you were trailing a killer, Mort, so who is it?" Lynn asked while she was helping me with my shirt, her touch causing sensations I thought were long dead.

"Huh? Oh," I stuttered, "I'm not sure. I never saw him and don't have a name, but he's a man of average height, wearing boots with run down heels, with four murders behind him. That's about all I can tell you, except I'm glad he isn't a better shot." I said as I rubbed my shoulder. "What are you doing way up here, in the middle of nowhere, I thought the only one living up here was an old trapper, and I heard he had left?" I asked, breathing hard; and not just from the effort of putting my shirt on.

As Lynn was helping Mort with his shirt she was admiring his muscular back and strong arms, suddenly she realized he had asked her a question. "What did you say?" she stammered.

After Mort repeated the question, she replied, "We, my pa and me, we moved up here about two years ago. Pa's health is not real good and the doctor said he needed clean mountain air. We fixed up that old trapper's cabin and well, here we are," she told him, not adding the fact of Danny living here too.

"Just the two of you!" I exclaimed, rather loudly. "It takes a lot of work to keep a place up, getting in wood, hunting for food. If your pa isn't in good health, that leaves it all up to you. You can't keep doing all the work!" I said, rather harshly.

"Well, we've managed quite well up to this point, thank you!" she said, running out of the cave in a huff.

Surprised at her actions, I thought, "Mort you've done it now, will you ever learn to keep your mouth shut?" I tried to get up off the bed and follow her out, but I wasn't as strong as I thought and suddenly getting dizzy, I fell back, breathing hard and trying not to cuss. It scared me being this weak.

MC MC MC

I must have fallen asleep, 'cause the next thing I remember was Lynn waking me for the midday meal. She was real quiet and looked like she'd been crying. "Lynn, I'm sorry. Please, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright Mort, it's not you I'm upset with, it's me," she turned and looked me in the eye, "I haven't been truthful with you." I started to say something and she said, "No, let me finish, please. Pa and I aren't alone up here, my brother lives with us sometimes, too." She started crying again.

I took her arm, gently guiding her down onto the cot beside me. "Lynn, I understand if you don't want to tell me. Take your time and think it through," rubbing her back until she stopped crying.

"Mort, I do want to tell you. Then I think you will understand what's been tearing Pa and me apart for all these years and why we're moving all the time. Danny, my brother, he's never been right in the head, oh, he's smart enough, but he's evil. He's been that way ever since he was a little kid, he would kill things just to be killing and laugh about it. Ma died having him and Pa just let him do what he wanted as he was growing up. I think he was trying to make it up to Danny for Ma dying. Every time we would settle some place nice Danny would get in some kind of trouble and we would be moving again. About ten years ago we moved to Santa Fe, after we'd been there a few months Danny took off, he just disappeared. Pa and I both relaxed and were really starting to enjoy life again. Then I met a wonderful man, we fell in love and married." I smiled at that, still rubbing her back. "About a year after we had a son. Jimmy was three when Danny showed up again." She turned pain filled eyes to me, "About three months later Sam and Jimmy were killed, someone had strangled them! I can't prove it, Mort, but I just know Danny killed my husband and son! Mort, you just can't imagine what it's like to lose your family!" she sobbed.

I hugged her to me, patting her, trying to quiet her sobbing. After she stopped crying, I told her sadly, "Lynn, I do know what it's like to lose someone you love, someone who is your whole heart and soul." I swallowed hard, remembering my own grief. "My wife died, along with our daughter, from the fever epidemic nine years ago. It's something that you never get over, but it does begin to be a little easier to bear as time goes on and one day you'll remember the good times more than the bad, I promise."

Suddenly she was returning my embrace, "Oh, Mort, I'm so sorry, I had no idea!" I gently kissed her forehead, then her cheek, finding her lips, so sweet and quick to respond! We were breathless when suddenly she pulled away. I quickly regained my composure, apologizing, "Please, forgive me."

"No, don't apologize, Mort. I care a great deal for you, in fact I think I'm falling in love, but let's take it slow, please."

No, I didn't want to take it slow! But I said, "If that's what you want," somewhat dejectedly.

MC MC MC

For the next week Lynn and I spent all our waking moments together. She was a beautiful woman, inside as well as out, with a wonderful sense of humor, she was tall for a woman, only about three inches shorter than my six feet, 40'ish, (a gentleman doesn't ask), auburn hair with golden highlights, bold blue eyes and a sensuous, loving smile.

I was getting stronger each day and finally was able to take the sling off my arm. I started helping with the chores around camp, including carrying water and gathering wood. My shoulder was still stiff and a little sore, but I found brushing Chase and Red was good exercise for my arm, so they got a lot of attention. It also gave me time to think about Lynn's and my future, _if_ she consented to a future. Laughing, I felt as if I were once again a young man, falling in love and not believing that I could actually feel this way again. I thought that any love I had to give had died with Sara and our daughter, but I discovered that I _could_ love again. Smiling, I decided "I've taken it 'slow' long enough" and I marched off to talk with Lynn, who was sitting down by the creek. I sat down beside her, taking her hand, trying to look in her eyes, but suddenly finding myself embarrassed, "It's been a long time since I've courted a lady, Lynn, please bear with me. I've respected your wishes, but I don't know how much longer I can do this 'take it slow'. I love you and want to be with you, now and forever."

"Mort, what took you so long? I've been waiting all week to hear you say that!" she laughed. "Please … I …. want … you," my lips quieted her words, taking her in my arms, our kisses became more passionate ... as we became one.

Our love was special for both of us, neither she nor I had expected to find this kind of love again and we would treasure every moment, knowing how uncertain life can be. We fell asleep and woke in each other's arms, cherishing our life together.

I was almost strong enough to travel, so we spent the next week making plans for our departure. First thing was to go visit Lynn's father and tell him our news, then start home to Laramie. "Home", it would be a much happier place with Lynn in my life.

After breakfast a few days later, Lynn confessed to me, "Mort, I think I actually fell in love with you before you ever regained consciousness. You looked so alone and vulnerable, but I could sense that you were a strong, warm, caring man" smiling she added "oh and did I mention handsome?"

Smiling, I kissed her, "The feelings I was experiencing had been buried for so long, I didn't realize what was happening to me! It took awhile to realize that it was love." Taking her in my arms, I kissed her again, declaring, "You're beautiful, caring, resourceful, have a wonderful sense of humor and so beautiful!" Getting down on one knee, I said, "Lynn, I love you so much it hurts. For the record, will you marry me?"

MC MC MC

We both jumped to our feet when we suddenly heard a voice from the entrance, "Well, well, now isn't this a cozy little love nest. How long you been taking advantage of my sister, lawman?" Jamming a rifle barrel hard into my stomach, he knocked me to my knees, taking my breath away. "Hi Sis, now you just sit there quietly, I'll deal with you later, right now I have some unfinished business with your boyfriend," he said, laughing.

Lynn jumped between her brother and me as I staggered to my feet, asking, "Danny, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I knew the law would be looking for me, so I was coming back home to lay low for awhile. I didn't know this law dog was following me until I spotted him on my trail the day before he met with his _unfortunate_ accident. When Pa told me you had been gone for a couple weeks, I kind of suspected you had found lover boy here" he explained.

"You said you were going to 'lay low', so are you the one who killed those people in Laramie? " I asked, slowly catching my breath. "What did they ever do to you to make you want to kill them?"

"They didn't do nothin', 'cept be at the wrong place at the wrong time, except that old woman. If she hadn't screamed, she'd still be alive."

"Please Danny, why don't you just leave." To me she begged, "You'll let him go, won't you, Mort? Please."

Shaking my head, "You know I can't do that Lynn, he's murdered four people that I know of and he has to pay for that."

"You're in no position to do anything about it, lawman. I aim to finish what I started, start walking outside." Setting his rifle down, he drew his pistol, pointing it directly at my head.

Grabbing his arm, Lynn pleaded, "Danny, please don't do this! You've already killed the only ones I'd ever loved, please don't do it again! Please, Danny…!"

"Listen to her boy. If you kill me, you'll be running for the rest of your life."

He shook her arm off, "What do you think I'll be doing if I _don't_ kill you? You will have every law dog in the territory after me for those killings in Laramie. No, you're going to die, now!" Aiming his gun, he grabbed my arm and pushed me to the entrance of the cave.

"Lynn, stay in here," I said, "I love you!"

As Danny pushed me out into the open I grabbed his gun hand, trying to wrestle the gun away, but my arm wasn't strong enough yet and he jerked his hand out of my grasp, then swung the gun back around, hitting me hard in the temple, knocking me to my knees, stunned. He aimed the pistol at my head, drawing the hammer back.

Suddenly, Lynn was kneeling at my side, pleading to her brother, "No, Danny, please. Just go, leave us alone!"

"Lynn, go back inside, please, you can't do anything here." I stammered. But she stayed by my side, begging her brother to leave us alone.

Danny was getting ready to pull the trigger when I heard a voice holler from behind me, "Drop the gun, mister!" Startled, Danny looked up just as Jess's bullet hit him in the heart; his dying reflexes causing him to pull the trigger. He was dead before he hit the ground.

I struggled to my feet, unsteady from the blow to my head, I turned to help Lynn to her feet; but she was lying on the ground, looking up at me with fear and pain on her face, "Mort, hold me." I fell to my knees and took her in my arms, she was covered in blood from a bullet to the chest. Her eyes told me that she knew she was dying, "Mort, darling my answer is yes! Please … hold … me … I … I love you!"

"No, please God, nooooooo!" I shouted. I sat stunned, her body crushed to my chest, tears streaming down my face, "Lynn … I love you." As I softly kissed her one last time, my heart dying with her.

MC MC MC

Jess helped me to my feet, with Lynn still in my arms and led me to the cave. I laid with her on the pallet where we had shared our love and talked so much about our future together. I brushed the hair back from her face, openly crying now, wondering how I could survive without her.

Jess knelt and put his hand on my shoulder, "Mort, I'm so sorry! If I'd gotten here sooner, maybe this wouldn't a happened."

I looked at him, shaking my head, too stunned to talk. He stood and went out, leaving me alone in my grief.

It was nearly dark when Jess came back into the cave. I was still lying with Lynn, I couldn't believe that my life had once again been shattered by the death of someone I loved. I wasn't sure that I wanted to go on, or if I _could_ go on without her at my side. I was numb.

Jess stoked the fire to take the chill off. He looked over at me and not saying anything, poured a generous shot of whiskey. "Here Mort, found this in your saddle bags, figured you could use one right about now," He helped me up from the pallet, gently covering Lynn's body and handed me the cup.

"Thanks, Jess." I slammed the whiskey down in one shot, he kept filling my cup and I kept drinking, but it wasn't taking the pain away.

Jess saw that Mort had finally passed out, or fell asleep, muttering incoherently, with occasional sobs. If only I would have gotten here sooner, Jess thought.

He knew Mort was hurting bad and there was not a damn thing he could do to help him, other than be there for him when he finally needed to talk.

MC MC MC

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, slowly remembering what had happened and suddenly feeling the need to be sick. I quickly ran outside, falling to my knees and was sick until there was nothing more to heave. Finished, I stumbled to the creek, plunging my head into the water a few times, which didn't make me feel much better. I finally made my way back to the cave, dreading to face the day.

While I prepared Lynn's body for burial, Jess dug a grave on a little hill overlooking her "secret" place. She loved it here and we had found so much happiness and love, I know this is where she would want to be. I wrapped her in a blanket and carried her up the hill, Jess helping me lower her gently into the grave. He recited the Twenty-Third Psalm and sang a hymn, and at my nod, filled the grave. Squeezing my shoulder, he left me with my grief, knowing I needed to be by myself.

I stood at the grave, feeling so alone for the second time in my life. It has been nine years since my Sara passed and I had never looked at another woman until I met Lynn. Sadly smiling, I said, "You would have liked her Sara. She was so different than you, but alike too, in so many ways. Does that make sense? Lynn, you were who I had been waiting for, I just didn't know it. I was looking forward to spending the rest of my life loving you. Take care of each other. Until we meet again, I love you." I sank to my knees, tears once again flowing down my face, my heart broken.

While Mort was saying his goodbyes to Lynn, Jess took Danny's body home to his Pa. There was no answer when he knocked and pushing the door open, he found Lynn's pa dead from a bullet to the head. Danny had evidently killed the old man before coming to find her. Jess buried them both on a little hill overlooking the valley. The killing was finally over.

MC MC MC

I don't know how long I had been kneeling at the grave, when suddenly Jess was there with a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him, as he said, "Let's go home Mort. We have a long trail ahead of us."


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LONG TRAIL HOME**

"I'll be along in a minute Jess."

Shaking his head in sorrow, Jess turned and walked down the hill. It was late morning and he figured they could get a few miles down the trail before having to stop for the night. He thought it best for Mort to not have to spend another night here, with the events of yesterday so vivid in his mind, so he gathered the horses, brushed them good, saddled Chase, then began putting the pack saddles on the other horses. He had taken care of Traveler after returning from burying Lynn's pa and Danny.

Jess watched Mort slowly make his way down the hill and go into the cave. He followed him as far as the entrance, finding him standing in the middle of the cavern looking around in a daze, as if he weren't sure where he was, or maybe hoping to find ... Jess suddenly realized he didn't even know her name.

Jess passed by Mort and began gathering what food supplies were left, packing them out to the horses. When he returned he watched as Mort picked up her jacket, clutching it to his chest, he drew a ragged breath, muffling a sob. Jess walked over, putting his hand on Mort's shoulder, "Mort, I ….." he couldn't find the right words for him.

Not looking at Jess, Mort choked, "How am I going to live without her, Jess? I've really no reason to go on." Turning, he strode out. Jess didn't try to stop him, there would be time later to talk with him, he returned to packing.

 _MC MC MC MC_

I walked down to the creek, remembering when, just a short time ago, I had first declared my love to Lynn. I was standing on the very spot where we had first made love, I could see her blue eyes, feel her caresses, taste her kisses, hear her voice whispering my name …. Falling to my knees, I cried, "Oh, Sweetheart, how can I go on without you?" We had made so many plans … eagerly looking forward to sharing our love and growing old together, then all of our dreams were shattered in the blink of an eye by a madman who had already destroyed so many lives. I only wish it could have been my bullet that sent him to hell!

I stood and shaking myself out of my reverie I took a deep breath, wiping my eyes I quietly whispered, "Goodbye, my love." I slowly walked back to the cave.

 _MC MC MC MC_

While waiting for Mort Jess went through everything, packing up Mort's belongings and putting them in his saddle bags. Finding Mort's blood covered badge, Jess gazed at it unseeing, wondering why someone would put their life in danger to do what was really a thankless job. But he already knew the answer; many times he had watched Mort stand up for fairness and justice for all people, not just the rich and powerful who tried to bully and buy their way through life. Jess had learned a number of powerful lessons from this quiet, but fair and strong man, he only hoped that Mort could find his way back from the devastating loss he had just experienced. Pocketing the badge, Jess would keep it and give it back to him when the time was right.

He also found the shirt that Mort had been wearing the day he was shot. It had been washed and mended and was folded neatly with the rest of his belongings. Seeing where the bullet had entered, Jess was very surprised that Mort had survived and he silently thanked the lady that had saved his friends life. He kept the shirt out, knowing Mort was still wearing the bloody one he had been wearing when she was killed.

He put everything else in a saddle bag to leave with the rest of the furnishings that had been in the cave. He stacked it all neatly and covered it with a tarp; someone else may come by and need shelter one day.

Mort wandered back in looking about as lost as Jess had ever seen anyone look. He couldn't believe the change that had taken place in him in such a short time, he saw Mort withdrawing into himself, he wasn't showing any interest in anything and was wandering around in a daze.

Holding the clean shirt out to Mort, he told him, "Here buddy, you need to change out of that shirt, it's cov …," looking down sadly Jess added, "you need to change." Mort looked down at the shirt he was wearing, taking a sharp intake of breath he closed his eyes tight, trying to block out the scene that was suddenly before him.

Jess reached out, grasping Mort's shoulder giving it a gentle shake, "Mort! Come on, let me help you. Let's get your shirt changed." Mort opened his teary eyes, giving Jess a blank look, as Jess began unbuttoning his shirt. Mort angrily brushed his hands away and finished changing. He looked long at the one he had been wearing, remembering holding Lynn while her life ebbed away. Suddenly, with a curse he flung the shirt away, taking one last sad look around, he walked out to the horses, leaning against Chase, he tried to regain a semblance of control.

Jess gathered up the saddle bags and went out to the where Mort stood with the horses. With an affectionate pat to Mort's shoulder, he loaded the bags and mounting their horses they started on the long trail home.

 _MC MC MC MC_

It was about five o'clock and they had been in the saddle about four hours when Jess realized Mort was looking very tired. It would be dark soon, so he found a nice little camp spot, with lots of feed for the horses and wood for a fire, "Mort, this looks like a good place to hole up for the night, I'll take care of the horses, if you'll get a fire going."

Nodding, Mort slowly stepped off his horse and started gathering dead branches, he soon had a nice blaze going and after stacking extra wood for the evening he wandered down to the creek.

Jess unsaddled and picketed the horses, unpacking the coffee pot and food stuff, he started some supper. When everything was ready to eat Mort was still not back and Jess was debating on whether to go find him when he walked in and sat on a nearby log. Jess dished up some beans and handed the plate to Mort, along with a cup of coffee. Doing the same for himself, he sat down cross legged and began eating. Mort just sat staring into the fire, not touching his food or coffee.

Jess glanced at his friend, commenting, "Mort, you need to eat, you haven't had anything since yesterday morning and you've got to keep your strength up."

"Not hungry Jess." Setting the plate and cup on the ground, he gathered his bedroll and spread it out close to the fire, taking his hat and gunbelt off, he crawled under the covers. He lay staring up at the sky, watching the first stars of the evening slowly getting brighter. Lynn loved looking at the night sky, she always watched for falling stars and when she saw one she would exclaim with delight, "There goes one!" Mort squeezed his eyes shut, tears escaping from the corners, wondering if he would ever be able to bear the loss that had ripped his life apart.

 _MC MC MC MC_

Mort was still lying awake when Jess made one last check on the horses, before he too climbed into bed. After what seemed like hours, Mort finally fell into a fitful sleep and immediately began having dreams of Lynn. He began muttering and tossing around in his blankets, when suddenly her blood covered body was before his eyes and he sat up yelling, "Noooo! Oh, God no!"

Jess was by his side in an instant, shaking him, "Mort, wake up. Mort!" as he continued to shake him, trying to wake him. Sweating heavily and breathing hard, Mort was frantically looking around, trying to block out the horrible vision, finally his eyes focused on Jess, who was still rubbing his shoulder, talking softly to him, as he would to a frightened colt, "Mort, it's alright, you just had a bad dream's all. Take some deep breaths and try to relax." Awareness slowly came to Mort as he remembered the dream, no a nightmare! A horrible nightmare he couldn't dispel. He finally calmed down after a few minutes and began breathing normally. "Mort, we have another couple hours before morning, try to get a little rest," Jess gently helped him lay back and pulled the blanket over him, after which he crawled into his own bed, but sleep was slow in coming as he lay worrying about his friend. He didn't know what had happened to Mort since he had left Laramie, but he sensed that he was going to be a long time recovering. Jess only hoped that he would be there for him when Mort needed help the most.

 _MC MC MC MC_

Jess woke at sunup and was happy to see that Mort was sleeping, even if fitfully. Trying not to wake him, he quietly built up the fire and put the coffee on while he went to the stream to wash up. Jess was just approaching the creek when he scared a Mule Deer doe and her twin fawns, causing them to bound off into the trees. Smiling, he washed his face and ran his fingers through his hair, thinking that it's the beauty of nature and the peacefulness of the land that makes the big open such a wonderful place to be. He missed it once in awhile, but he had a home now and little trips were enough to satisfy him.

Still smiling, Jess walked back to camp, where he was happy to find Mort up, drinking a cup of coffee. Jess poured a cup for himself, took a big swallow and glancing at Mort, stated, "Morning Mort, this is just what I needed, thanks." Looking closely at him, Jess inquired quietly, "How're you doing this morning?"

Not answering nor looking at him, Mort stood, throwing the dregs of his coffee out, he gathered his horse and began getting ready to move out. Jess bit his tongue to keep from calling out to him angrily, but in reality he was more alarmed than angry, as he saw Mort slipping deeper and deeper into depression. Lord knows, Jess knew exactly what he was going through.

 _MC MC MC MC_

They rode out of camp about two hours after daylight, but by mid day Jess was in a dilemma; they had ridden across a pretty little mountain meadow, full of wildflowers in bloom, when the trail they were on forked three ways. Jess inquired of Mort, "Do you remember which trail you came in on?"

Shaking his head, Mort replied uninterested, "No."

Truth be known, Jess wasn't sure which one he had come in on either, he knew that the first rule of traveling in a country that you don't know is to stop once in awhile and look back the way you come, because the country looks different from other directions, but he hadn't done that, being intent on tracking Mort. Looking at Mort, he inquired, "I'm not sure either, but I do know our northern line shack is to the southeast of us, I'm just not sure how far. Should we try for that?"

Shrugging his shoulders with an _"I don't care,"_ attitude, Mort mumbled, "Whatever, Jess."

 _MC MC MC MC_

They still hadn't found the line camp by the end of two days. They bedded down next to a little spring where Jess made a pot of coffee and warmed up a can of beans, offering Mort a plate, he refused saying, "No thanks Jess," walking off into the evening. Jess stood, a worried expression on his face, as he watched Mort go off into the twilight, like he had done every night since they had left the cave. Jess could see Mort withdrawing more and more, he was not only losing weight, but he looked as though he'd aged ten years.

After cleaning the dishes, Jess spread the bedrolls, then watered and picketed the horses on fresh grass. He watched the first stars come out and while he was giving Traveler his nightly sugar, he made a wish on that first star, hoping fervently that it would come to be.

Mort returned just as Jess was calling it a night. He untied his slicker from his saddle, explaining, "Storm building to the southeast, prob'ly be raining before long."

Looking that direction Jess was surprised to see that the clouds had built up quickly, "Damn, we sure don't need that!" as he went to gather the horses in closer to camp. While Jess was taking care of the horses, Mort packed all the gear and stacked it under a big tree to keep it somewhat protected, he also dug out a tarp that he threw over the bedrolls, hoping to keep at least some of the rain off of them.

 _MC MC MC MC_

I was so damned tired that I could hardly put one foot in front of the other, but as much as I needed it, I tried not to let myself go to sleep, knowing if I did the nightmares would return. During the day I did a pretty fair job of focusing on things other than my heartache, but darkness was definitely not my friend, allowing visions of horror to penetrate the wall of protection I've tried to erect around me. As I crawled under the covers, pulling the tarp over my head to protect us from the approaching rain, I prayed that I could make it through the night …

Jess could tell that Mort wasn't sleeping, he wanted to ask questions, but he didn't think he was ready to give him any answers. He would give him a few more days and if Mort hadn't opened up about what had happened, Jess would try to get him to talk about it. It was time, because Mort was slowly killing himself, he wasn't eating and he couldn't sleep, Jess knew it would be just a matter of time before he wouldn't be able to make it back from the horrible hole he'd dug for himself. Jess knew from personal experience that Mort needed help, soon.

 _MC MC MC MC_

I woke myself with a scream at the same time a clap of thunder announced the beginning of the torrential downpour. Jess grabbed my arm, yelling, "Mort, it's OK!"

Breathing hard from yet another nightmare, silently cussing, I declared as the rain hit in force, "I'm sorry Jess." I felt water already seeping through the canvas, making me glad I had thrown my slicker over me as extra protection. I told Jess, "The only thing you need to worry about right now is staying dry, 'cause I don't think this tarp is going to shed all this rain."

About that time Jess declared, "Dadgum it! I know I need a bath, but this is not exactly what I had in mind and it's cold!" Jess exclaimed, as water dripped through the canvas and down his neck.

I didn't much feel like it but I had to chuckle, Jess was going to be a pretty miserable pup before this night was over; most likely we'd both be wet and cold come morning.

Jess took notice of Mort's little chuckle, maybe _now_ was the time to try to get him to talk about what had happened since he left Laramie, months before. It was going to be a long, wet night and they were stuck under this tarp in the pouring rain, smiling, he doubted that Mort would get up and walk out on him.

Lying there in the darkness, Jess queried, "Mort?"

"Mmm?"

Gently Jess asked, "You ready to tell me what's happened to you these last few weeks?"

Jess didn't think Mort was going to answer, but he finally whispered, "Jess … I … I just can't talk about it." With unseen tears flowing, he took a deep, shuddering breath, unable to continue.

"Take your time buddy. I'm here when you want to talk." Jess could feel Mort's pain, but knew from firsthand experience that he would feel better for talking it out. "Whenever you're ready, I'll be here." Jess informed him gently, knowing that by talking about it, Mort would be able to begin the healing process.

 _MC MC MC MC_

The morning dawned wet and cold, I hadn't slept at all and I imagine Jess had not rested much either. The rain had stopped, but everything was dripping, including both of us. There wasn't a dry stick of wood to be found anywhere, even the dead limbs on the trees were too wet to burn. The storm clouds were hanging on the ridge tops, promising more rain later on, so Jess suggested we try and get to the line shack before that next storm hit. Grabbing some jerky, we packed up and hit the trail, looking forward to a dry bed!

We'd been traveling about four hours and I was so tired that I was dozing in the saddle when suddenly the horses started acting up. It had started to rain again and there were a few lightening flashes and some thunder, so we laid their nervousness on that. The trail led around a point of rocks and as Jess started around them I glanced up just as a cougar leaped off the rocks!

"Jess, look out!" I yelled. My gun was under my slicker and before I could get it out, the cougar had knocked Jess off his horse. They were rolling around in the mud, with loud snarls from the cougar and Jess yelling in fright and pain. I finally got Chase under control and my gun out, but I couldn't get a shot in, for fear of hitting Jess. Holstering my pistol, I jumped off my horse, sliding the rifle out of the scabbard and rushing over, I was able to use the rifle as a club, knocking the cougar off Jess long enough to shoot him without fear of hitting my friend.

Kneeling down, "Jess, how bad is it, son?" I asked, trying to determine the extent of his injuries.

"I don't think it's too bad, Mort. Let's get to that line shack before this storm hits in earnest."

"I'll catch up the horses. Rest easy, boy." The horses had all ran off when the cougar attacked, but luckily Chase's reins had tangled in a bush and after releasing him, I mounted and found the other horses not too far down the trail, leading them back I went to get Jess. As I helped him to his feet his leg immediately buckled. "Jess, I need to check this leg before we …" "No! No time, Mort. I'm alright, let's go!" Reluctantly, knowing it would do no good to argue with him, I helped him onto Traveler and we headed down the trail. I sure hope that line shack isn't too far, because this boy doesn't look too good and I'm just about played out too, and the rain is coming down harder.

 _MC MC MC MC_

About three hours later, I spotted the line shack. That was the most wonderful sight I had seen in a long time! We're both soaking wet and chilled to the bone and I'm just about to the limit of what little endurance I had left. I doubt that I could've gone another hundred yards and I can't imagine how Jess was feeling, he was only semi conscious, so hopefully wasn't he wasn't feeling too much pain.

I stiffly slid, no, more like fell, from my horse, standing for a time to try and get the kinks out, I finally made it into the cabin and built a fire. Now, to see to Jess; I pulled him off his horse, staggering under the weight, I was too weak to carry him, so I had to drag him into the cabin and onto the bed. Getting him out of those wet clothes was no easy task, but with lots of pulling and tugging, I finally managed it and covered him with two or three blankets to try and get some warmth into him. I put a pan of water on to heat and needing to rest a minute, collapsed into a chair.

Jess's moans woke me. After I shook the cobwebs out of my head, I stoked the fire, seeing that it had burned down to a bed of coals, telling me that I had slept for quite a while. Putting a pot of water on for coffee, I grabbed the pan of warm water and started my inspection of Jess's wounds.

I checked his leg first thing and luckily, it just looked to be a bad sprain of his ankle. I wrapped it tightly, figuring it would heal nicely. The cougar had clawed Jess's shoulder and back, but his heavy coat and rain slicker saved him from any serious injury, but I knew I had to get the wounds as clean as possible, as there's nothing worse than injuries from cats for infection. I found a bottle of whiskey that I could use as a disinfectant and after taking a big swallow, I set to swabbing out the scratches and bites. Jess wouldn't have liked it very much as I know how open wounds and whiskey don't mix, but luckily, he wasn't fully conscious, so didn't feel very much of what I was doing to him.

I finally had Jess settled and poured myself a cup of coffee, adding a generous shot of whiskey, savoring a swallow, I sat down to rest, then remembering the horses, I cussed, "Damn it! Come on, Mort, you can rest after the horses are taken care of." Dragging myself back up I went outside, to find that it was still raining. I quickly led the horses to the corral and unsaddled them, but I was just too tired to brush them, leaving them to roll to scratch their backs. I gave them a big bait of hay and grain; as they had been working hard and deserved a good rest. I stumbled back toward the cabin, not knowing if I was going to make it, I don't remember ever feeling this tired before. I checked Jess one more time, banked the fire and turning the lantern down low, I collapsed on the other cot, wet clothes and all, immediately falling asleep.

 _MC MC MC MC_

I don't know how long I had been asleep when I woke, wondering where I was and what had disturbed me, then I heard Jess yell out. I struggled to sit up, thinking, "I have to check on Jess … he needs my help." I finally got to my feet and staggered over to where he lay. I turned the lamp up and pulling the covers off him, I found he was feverish, rolling around and mumbling incoherently, "Oh, Jess. This isn't supposed to be happening, I'm tired. I can't keep this up much longer, son, you got to get better."

I built up the fire and put a pan of water on to heat, sliding the coffee pot over also, knowing I would need something to keep me going. While the water was heating, I took a pan of cold water and started bathing Jess' face and chest, trying to lower his fever. Removing the bandages from his shoulder and back, I winced when I saw the red, inflamed flesh in the deeper wound on his shoulder. I retrieved the whiskey and the hot water, "Sorry Jess, this is going to hurt." After washing the wound as best I could, I poured whiskey on it, causing Jess to groan and toss painfully, I then re-bandaged his shoulder. When the pain from the whiskey eased some he relaxed and seemed to be resting easier and I hoped he would sleep through the night.

Too tired to even drink any coffee, I collapsed onto the bed once more, falling into a deep sleep.

 _MC MC MC MC_

"Mort! Mort!" It finally sank in that someone was calling my name, I tried to sit up, barely accomplishing the task. "Oh Jess, what do you need now?" I croaked. Dang, I feel terrible and I wasn't sure I could even stand.

"Mort! I could use some water."

Barely managing to get to my feet, I saw that it was still raining and must be about mid afternoon, I just didn't know if it was the same day, or if more days had passed. The fire was out, so I built another and put the coffee on and dipping a cup of water, I took it to Jess. Handing it to him, with a deep sigh I inquired, "How you doin', son?"

He gulped the water down and asked for more, answering with, "I think I feel a little better, but….." looking closely at Mort with a concerned look on his face, Jess asked, "Mort, you alright? You don't look so good."

Shaking my head in the negative, I replied, "Don't feel so good Jess, it was all I could do to get you in here and patch you up. I don't remember ever feeling this drained before."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me! You haven't been eating or sleeping for a week or better. Why don't you lay down, get some rest. I'll be fine."

"I'll rest some after I fix you something to ea…." The room started to spin and I felt myself falling ... Jess watched Mort's eyes roll back in his head as he passed out, hitting the floor hard.

"Mort!" Jess yelled, as he struggled to get up. Hobbling over to where Mort had fallen, he gently turned him on to his back. Mort's breathing was rapid and shallow and he was burning up, as well as having a bloody nose from where he hit the floor face first. He remained unresponsive as Jess shook his shoulder, asking worriedly, "Mort, can you hear me?"

He didn't know what he could do to help him, he knew that with his bad shoulder and leg there would be no way he would be able to get Mort onto a bed, so he would have to try and help him where he lay. Hobbling to the other cots, he grabbed all the extra bedding and made Mort as comfortable on the floor as he could.

Jess knew that he needed to get his fever down as soon as possible, or it could kill him. He hobbled to the water bucket and grabbing that and a towel, he made his way back to Mort's side. Unbuttoning his shirt he noticed the scar from the bullet that nearly killed him and as he began bathing his face and chest, he once again silently thanked the lady that had saved his life, hoping that it hadn't been in vain.

Jess continued bathing his body, trying to cool him off, wiping the blood from his face as he did so. Mort's skin was flushed and he was sweating badly, his weakened condition from lack of sleep and food, along with getting wet and cold in this bad weather, had finally caught up to him.

For the next two days Jess continued to apply the cold, wet cloths to Mort's face and chest, but it didn't seem to be doing any good. He was still feverish, his breathing was getting ragged and he was beginning to toss around, muttering. Jess knew that Mort needed a doctor right away, but even if he could get a horse saddled what could he do then, he wouldn't be able to get Mort mounted.

Jess was sitting there on the floor with Mort, continuing to apply the wet cloths, wondering what he was going to do, he wasn't even able to fill the water bucket, "I could sure use some help here," Jess pleaded. It was getting dark and as Jess was hobbling over to the table to light the lantern the cabin door opened …..

 _MC MC MC MC_

Slim was shocked when he walked through the door, as he hadn't expected anyone to be here, squinting in the low light, he asked, surprised, "Jess, is that you?" Seeing him after all these weeks and not knowing whether he was dead or alive, had Slim wondering if he was seeing things! With a huge smile of relief and happiness, he rushed over to him, grabbing him and giving him a big hug. Jess groaned from the pain, yelling, "Careful, got a bum shoulder."

Slim released him quickly, finally noticing the bandages. "What happened, Pard? You look like you've had some trouble." Slim was thinking that some things never changed, Jess was always getting hurt somehow.

"It's a long story, but I'll be fine, it's Mort that needs help. He's over there and he's in real bad shape Slim, he needs a doctor right away!" Jess lit the lantern while Slim was looking for Mort.

Glancing around, Slim finally spotted Mort on the floor and hurried to his side, seeing at a glance that what Jess said was true. "Mort, can you hear me?" He was burning up with fever and his breathing was irregular and shallow, picking him up along with the blankets, he gently placed him on the other bed. Slim was shocked at Mort's appearance, he had lost weight and looked like he had aged ten years. He wondered what had happened to cause this kind of deterioration in someone who was always a strong, healthy man.

First things first though, he stripped Mort of his clothes, shocked at how thin he really was and covered him with wet cloths. Starting a fire, he put water on for coffee then went out for another bucket of water. While he was out he led Alamo to the corral and turned him loose with the other horses. Seeing that they hadn't been fed for a day or two, he threw them an extra bait of hay before packing the water in.

There were a lot of questions that needed some answers. What had been going on here? What had happened to his friends? But, first they had to get Mort to feeling better.

 _MC MC MC MC_

Jess was hopping to the stove to get a cup of coffee when Slim came in with the fresh water. "What took you so long, Slim?... What are we going to do?... Mort's in no condition to make the trip to town… I'm really worried… do you think he'll be alright?" Jess rattled off the questions quickly, worried about his friend more than he could say.

Slim resumed bathing Mort with the cold water, "Slow down, Jess!" Looking at Jess, he agreed, "I don't think he would make it to town either, but I don't know what to do. He may not last until I could get a doctor up here either. How long's he been sick?"

"He's been going downhill for a week or better. I didn't realize how sick he was until this morning; I was hollering, trying to get his attention after I woke up and it took a long time to get him to wake up, when he did, he literally staggered over to my bed with some water for me, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he just collapsed."

"Jess, what's been going on? I've never seen Mort look like this and don't tell me it's something that has just happened to him, he didn't get this way in just a few days."

"He's had it really rough, Slim, he's been going through some hard times. I think he's just given up and just got so tired and rundown that he couldn't fight this fever off."

Looking bewildered, Slim asked, "What do you mean Jess, just what _did_ happen to him?"

"I don't know the whole story, he won't talk about it. I think it's up to Mort if he wants to tell us, but I do know that he has gone through Hell since I found him and it's not over for him yet. He hasn't been eating or sleeping, he got soaking wet and cold getting me here after that cougar jumped me. He patched me up and took care of me for the last…well, I don't know how long we been here. The only thing that surprises me Slim, is that he hasn't gotten sick before now," Jess explained, casting a worried look at Mort. Slim stood there with a shocked look on his face, not really comprehending what Jess had just told him.

The first thing was to try and get Mort's fever down, cold bathing was good, but it wasn't working quickly enough, he needed some results right away. Slim had an idea that he passed by Jess. "Jess, remember that tea your friend said was good for fever, wasn't that made from willow bark?"

Jess brightened, "Yeah! Slim that's what we need, if we can get some of that down Mort, it should help him! Another thing that works is cinquefoil, there should be some of that around here also."

"I'll go see if I can find some willows, seems as though I remember seeing some growing down along the creek on the flat, there might be some cinquefoil there too. If this is just a bad fever, maybe we can fight it with the tea. Jess, hold down the fort, I'll be back as soon as I can."

 _MC MC MC MC_

Jess hobbled over to Mort's side, pulling up the chair, he continued applying the cold cloths to his face and chest. Mort wasn't sweating quite as badly as before, but Jess was afraid that meant he was getting dehydrated, so he had to get some water down him. He dipped a cup of water and tried to get Mort to swallow a little, but most of it ran down his chin and onto his chest. Mort's breathing was still rapid and shallow, with a little coughing, Jess sure hoped he wasn't getting a cold or worse yet, the lung fever, they wouldn't be able to cope with that without a doctor. About the only thing Jess could see that was good about this whole thing was that Mort wasn't having any nightmares … he was unconscious.

Jess was scared, more scared than he had been in a long time, he was afraid that he was losing his friend, but he wasn't yet ready to accept that. "Mort, I've never told you what it means for me to be able to call you my friend, along side of Slim, you're the best friend I have. You've done so much for me, more than you'll ever realize. You didn't think too much of me at first," chuckling, Jess thought he didn't think much of Mort either, figured he was just another damn lawman and probably crooked to boot! "But you gave me the benefit of the doubt and seeing as how Slim was giving me a chance, you reserved your opinion of me." Jess thought of all the times that Mort had given him the chance to do right. "You gave me opportunities to do the right thing and if I was having a tough time, you were there, gently steering me in the right direction, usually without me knowing what you were doing. I finally realized that you were a perfect role model and mentor, so I started trying to look at things the way you do. That wasn't easy, still tough at times, but I'm trying." Laughing, Jess said, "Oh, I used to get upset, hell, I still get upset with you for trying to make an upstanding citizen out of me and I sure tried your patience, I know that I still do, but you haven't given up on me! I'll be forever in your debt for that; between you and Slim, you saved this footloose gun slinger from straying too far out of line and I thank you for that." Jess paused, wiping stray tears, he pleaded, "Mort please, you just got to get well, Laramie wouldn't be the same without you, hell I wouldn't do real good without you either, you've got to pull through this buddy!" Jess bowed his head and said a silent prayer for his friend.

 _MC MC MC MC_

It was about two hours later when Slim came back with a burlap sack of willow bark and some cinquefoil leaves. Jess had already put a pan of water on to boil, so it didn't take long to steep the tea. Neither he nor Jess were sure how strong to brew it, but figured it should be fairly strong in order to do any good. Jess had been subjected to the taste of willow bark tea before and remembered it wasn't a good flavor, so he tested it a couple times, until it tasted about the same as he had drank before, now to see if they would have better luck getting some of it down the unconscious Mort than Jess had earlier with the water.

Slim lifted Mort into a sitting position and held him propped against his chest, while Jess slowly began spooning the tea into his mouth, the body's reflex action was causing him to swallow most of the tea as it hit his throat, with only a little escaping down his chin. After a few minutes, they had succeeded in getting him to swallow about a half a cup of the medicine.

Throughout the night, they took turns bathing him with the cold, water soaked cloths, along with giving him more tea. They were both exhausted by the time morning rolled around, but unfortunately, they didn't see any change in Mort's condition.

Jess started breakfast while Slim tended to the horses and filled the water buckets. Neither felt much like eating, they just sat stirring the food around their plates, busy with their own thoughts.

"Jess, you get some sleep, I'll take first shift then you can spell me around dinner time."

"No, I'll stay with him, I'm not sleepy anyhow."

Slim didn't argue with him, he knew that Jess was having a difficult time coping with the circumstances, not only Mort's condition, but Slim figured he was hurting more than he was wanting to let on, he had been on that sprained ankle a lot more than he should have and that one scratch was still not healed as well as it should be by now.

Slim stretched out on the cot, hoping things would be better when he woke up. But it wasn't and that night was a continuation of the day. Spirits had sunk pretty low as Jess and Slim wondered what else they could do to try to save their friend.

 _MC MC MC MC_

The next morning, after Slim had changed the dressing on Jess' shoulder, he declared that he was going to go to the ranch and get some more food and see if Daisy had something that they could fight Mort's fever with. The supplies Mort and Jess had each brought with them were gone, save for a couple cans of beans and Slim hadn't planned on being at the line shack for longer than overnight, so he had packed nothing but some jerky. At the cabin there was still a bit of coffee and that was it. He figured that he could get there and back in about three days.

Over the next two days Jess brewed more of the tea for Mort, he wasn't sure if it was helping, but it couldn't hurt and it gave Jess something to do. Carrying the tea and a cup of coffee over to Mort's bed, Jess bathed his face and chest, noticing that he didn't seem to be quite as feverish, still warm but not burning up as he had been the last few days. Lifting Mort's head, he put the cup to his lips, willing him to swallow. Mort succeeded in swallowing some of the tea, but then some must have gone down the wrong way, causing him to go into a fit of coughing, Jess immediately took the cup away and sat Mort up so he could breathe easier. When the coughing stopped Jess lowered him back to his pillow, wiping his face and chest, "Sorry Mort, I didn't mean to choke you," Jess apologized quietly. Jess gathered up the cups, preparing to refill them at the stove, when he heard Mort whisper, "It's alright, son…. "

Not believing his ears, Jess looked at Mort closely, his eyes were closed and his breathing was kind of rapid, but not as labored as before and feeling his forehead, Jess found that the fever was all but gone! Laughing, Jess shouted, "Mort, buddy? Let me see those brown eyes … Mort?" Jess was beginning to think he had imagined everything, when Mort's eyelids fluttered and finally opened, looking towards Jess, trying to focus on him. "Hi." Mort scratched out, "Water?"

Slapping Mort on the shoulder, Jess jumped up, "Coming right up!" Smiling his big grin, Jess brought a cup of water, helping Mort to sit up, he held the cup while his friend drank thirstily. "Thanks, Jess," lying back, he fell asleep almost immediately and slept peacefully the rest of the day and through the night. Jess stood staring at Mort, realizing suddenly that he had resolved himself to the fact that Mort was going to die, but now that it looked like he was going to make it, he gave a huge sigh of relief and said a little "Thank you, Lord."

 _MC MC MC MC_

Jess' leg was getting better and he was now able to walk on it with the help of a walking stick, so the next morning while Mort was still sleeping, he went out to take care of the horses and get a fresh bucket of water. Traveler gave a nicker as he trotted up to the fence to greet his pal, nuzzling Jess as he dug a sugar cube out of his pocket, Jess laughed as he scratched Trav. Mort's horse, Chase came over, hoping to get a share of the attention, so Jess gave him some much appreciated scratching also. Smiling, Jess said, "Won't be long now, boys, we'll be on the trail home soon."

When Jess went back in, he found Mort awake and looking much more alert. After putting the water bucket down, he poured a couple of cups of coffee and walked over to Mort. Propping him up with some pillows, he handed the cup to him, asking "How you doing, Mort?"

Shrugging, he answered, "Alright, I guess." Taking the cup, he took a swallow, setting the cup down, he looked closely at Jess, realizing that he seemed to be nearly healed from the cougar attack, save for a limp, making him wonder, "How long we been here, son?"

"Well, near as I can tell we been here better than a week, but I guess I was out of it for a few days after we got here and then after I woke up, you got sick. I know you've been unconscious for five days." Giving him a sad look, "Didn't think you were going to make it Mort, it was really touch and go."

"Shoulda just let me die, Jess." Mort replied morosely, turning on his side, away from Jess.

Jess's mouth dropped open, not believing what he had just heard, he was so shocked by Mort's comment that it felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. Grabbing Mort by the shoulder, he jerked him back to face him. "God damn it Mort, I didn't nurse you through this damn fever, just to have you give up!" Jess was getting angrier by the minute and even if Mort didn't care enough to want to live, by damn he was going to have something to say about it! Shaking him by the shoulders, he hollered, "Listen to me Mort Cory! I don't know what all happened to you up on that mountain, but by damn I care enough about you to want to help. I want the old Mort back, the one that I used to share a drink and a laugh with, who is the pillar of the community, helping those who need it, tough but fair! He's still in there," thumping Mort hard on the chest, "and I want him back!"

The look that Mort gave Jess was so full of abject misery that Jess' heart was breaking for him, but he had to force him to talk. "Mort, talk to me, you have to let it out, buddy."

Mort looked away, wishing he could escape the memories and forget what had happened to him. "Jess, I can't talk about it, I just want to block out the last three months and forget that it ever happened." His breathing had become rapid and ragged, as he tried hard to hold himself together.

Shaking his head, Jess said "Mort, you'll never forget what happened, it'll keep working on you and working on you and you'll sink deeper into the hole you've dug for yourself. The only way that you will find any relief from all this is to talk it out."

With a ragged sigh, "I can't Jess." Mort turned away, shutting him out.

Jess threw his coffee cup across the room and stormed out the door, so angry he could spit nails. What in the hell did he have to do to get Mort back into the world of the living? He just didn't know what else he could do to help, he was at the end of his rope!

Mort felt bad about the way he was treating Jess, but he just couldn't talk about what he had gone through. He felt he would be betraying Lynn if he told of their time together and the love they shared, maybe he was selfish, but he didn't want to share that with anyone. But, damn it, Jess was his best friend, wouldn't he understand and sympathize with him, help him through the pain that he was experiencing?

Jess went back inside an hour or so later, going directly to the whiskey bottle. Grabbing a pair of cups, he walked over to where Mort lay awake. He filled both cups, handing one to Mort he told him, "Here's to good friends and good times!" He slammed down the drink in one and refilled his cup. Mort was watching Jess with a wary expression, as he too drained his cup.

"Jess, I'm sorry about earlier. I know you're trying to help me, I just can't …." He gave Jess a sad look.

"Mort, you've got to let it out, that's the only way you will feel better," Jess said with conviction, filling both their glasses.

As they sipped their whiskey, Jess began to think that Mort was going to shut him out and keep the events and memories locked inside, but slowly he began to tell his story. "I had trailed that killer for nine days, but it didn't seem like I was gaining on him … I'd decided to head back to Laramie the next morning, figured I had been gone too long already. I was sitting my horse, dreaming about doing some fishing in the creek that was below the trail, when I saw some sort of reflection then felt something hit me in the chest." Jess grimaced as he visualized the ambush of his friend.

"Next thing I remember was waking up in a cave with the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen standing over me." Mort paused, smiling, savoring the moment he first saw her. "I was more dead than alive and thought maybe I was hallucinating, but then she said ' _Hi_ ' and I fell in love." Chuckling, Mort said, "I just didn't realize it at the time." Jess smiled at that, he had felt the very same way when he first met Maria.

Mort was quiet with his own thoughts for quite awhile and Jess was remembering his first meeting with Maria. Slim had laughingly told him to close his mouth and pick his jaw up off the floor, he was smitten and couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

Mort continued his tale, "I guess I was in and out of it for three or four days, delirious, high fever;" with a laugh Mort said, "you know what it's like, you been there enough times." Jess smiled, agreeing to that fact. "She worked day and night to save my life and told me later that there were a few times she didn't think I would make it, but she didn't give up."

Jess smiled sadly, knowing what his friend was going through. Curious, he asked, "What was her name, Mort, you've never said?" Mort paused, "Her name is …. _was_ Lynn, Lynn Parker," he told Jess sadly.

After a few moments, Mort continued, smiling he said, "God knows I wasn't looking for love, but that's sure what I found. And wonder of wonders, she said she loved this beat up, middle aged sheriff." Jess smiled as Mort was remembering their first kiss, the first time they made love …. " _Stop it_ _Mort_ , _quit torturing yourself_ " _,_ he admonished himself, closing his eyes to the memories. Jess was feeling Mort's pain, but knew in the long run that this was what Mort needed to do.

Taking a ragged breath, Mort continued, "The love we had was nothing like I had ever experienced. Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I didn't love my Sara, but that wasn't like what Lynn and I had together. Hell, Jess, I felt twenty years old again and we were looking forward to spending the rest of our lives loving each other. We were packing to go back to Laramie and planned to be married as soon as we could." Looking at his friend, Mort sadly informed Jess, "I was going to ask you to stand up with me as my best man."

"I would have been honored to have done that for you, Mort, you know that."

Mort gave him a sad smile, "Thanks, Jess."

Jess felt the pain, the tears and the heartache that Mort was feeling. Once again, Jess thought that he wasn't going to continue, when suddenly he cried out! "Then that son of a bitch killed her!" With a pain wracked sob he declared, "Why couldn't it have been me, Jess, why? A bullet between the eyes would be better than what I'm having to live with now. My heart died with her that day and I don't … I can't go on without her." Mort was openly sobbing now, tears flowing down his face. Jess sat down and put his arm around his shoulders, holding him as he let his grief out.

Mort's story and ensuing grief was so like Jess', bringing back memories that he thought he had buried so long ago. Memories of when he too had lost the woman he loved to a sudden, violent death. Maria O'Donnell was a beautiful Irish girl, whom he had fallen head over heels in love with. They were to be married, but her jealous ex-lover had found them in Laramie and started shooting. Maria jumped in front of Jess, taking the bullet that was meant for him. She had died in his arms, just as Lynn had died as Mort held her close. **

Squeezing Mort's shoulder, Jess gave him some time to compose himself before telling him, "I know you're hurting right now Mort, but it'll get better with time, buddy, I promise."

Mort, jerking away from Jess, shouted angrily at him, "How the hell do you get off telling me that it'll get better? What gives you the right? You have no idea how I'm feeling right now, you've never experienced….. "

Jumping up, Jess yelled at him, "Goddamn it Mort," which stopped Mort in mid sentence, "don't you tell me I don't know how you feel! You remember what happened with me and Maria! You were there, you saw that bastard shoot her, so don't tell me I don't know what you're goin' through!"

They glared at each other and breathing hard Mort was suddenly appalled at himself, remembering what had happened to Maria, seeing the horrible scene play out before his eyes, his face softening, he hung his head, whispering, "Jess, I'm sorry son, I wasn't thinking straight, I had no right to say those things. Please forgive me."

Getting his own anger and breathing under control, Jess replied, "No you didn't, but it's alright Mort. Dammit, do you really think you are the only one that has ever had to deal with a loved one's violent death? You saw what it did to me, I withdrew into myself, all's I wanted was to be left alone. I didn't handle Maria's death any better than you are coping with Lynn's. I was destroying myself … I wanted to die and I didn't care about what it was doing to me, my family or my friends, or the fact that they were hurting the same as me. Mort, I know you were one of those I was hurting, just like what you're doing to me now." He paused, trying to swallow back the fresh tears, remembering how close he had come to losing everything and everyone dear to him.

Mort knew the boy had gone through hell and yes, Jess had made life hell for his friends, but with the help of Slim, he was able to pull himself back to the land of the living. Mort wondered if he could do the same … maybe he could with the help of his friends.

Softly Jess continued, "Let the bad memories go Mort, Lynn wouldn't want you to go on suffering because of her death. I didn't know her, but I can see how much you loved her and I'm sure she'd want you to remember the wonderful times you shared. You have memories in your heart and mind of those few weeks with a beautiful, caring woman, who you loved with your whole being, hang on to those memories and shut the door to the hurt. Not only for your sake, buddy, but for the people that care for you."

There was a long time that the only sound was Mort's ragged, grief stricken breathing and occasional sob. Jess was beginning to think that he wasn't going to acknowledge what he had said, when Mort whispered, "I'll try Jess, no promises though," looking Jess in the eye, he asked, "will you help me son?" Nodding his head, Jess squeezed Mort's shoulder and shook his hand, "I'll be here for you, anytime and anywhere," knowing that his wish on that star all those long days ago had been answered and Mort was on his way back.

 _MC MC MC MC_

Jess poured some fresh coffee for each of them, adding a healthy serving of whiskey. Handing one to Mort, Jess toasted, "Here's to better days ahead!"

"Thanks to you Jess, I think there will be." Raising his cup to Jess, Mort took a sip.

A few hours later Jess and Mort were drinking the last cup of whiskey and feeling no pain, when Mort asked Jess how they had coped and who took care of who, with both of them being laid up at the same time. Laughing, Jess answered, "Our guardian angel, Mort. I had just regained consciousness and you'd decided to hit the floor with your face when …"

The door opened and Jess, looking towards the door said, "Mort, it's our guardian angel!" and in walked Slim Sherman!

Slim stood just inside the door with a puzzled look, wondering why Jess was laughing. "What's going on Jess?"

"Well, it's this way, pard. I was just telling Mort …"

"Mort! He's alright?" Slim looked over to the back bed and was surprised and delighted to see Mort lying propped up by the pillows, with a very inebriated smile on his face. He strode across the room with his hand out, "Sure is good to see you feeling better, Mort, you had us scared for a while. But, why all the laughter?" he asked, while pumping Mort's hand.

"Jess was just telling me that we were saved by a 'guardian angel' and he was telling me it was you, but I was having a real problem picturing you as an angel!" He and Jess were laughing uproariously.

Jess finally caught his breath enough to ask "Did you bring food, Slim? We are plumb out of everything, thought we were going to have to start eating my saddle, well maybe Mort's first!"

Slim went to the door and grabbed a burlap sack bursting with food supplies, including another couple bottles of whiskey. Depositing it on the table, he began to fix supper for the three of them. Mort wasn't sure he could handle a heavy meal, hell he was beginning to wonder if he was going to be able to keep the whiskey down, so he just had one of the biscuits and a couple cookies that Daisy had sent along.

Over coffee, with a little more whiskey after dinner, the friends made small talk with no mention of the events of the past few months; there would be time to discuss those later. Within fifteen minutes, Jess and Slim heard gentle snoring from Mort. Jess went over to Mort's side, covering him against the chill, he smiled, thankful that their friend was going to be alright.

 _MC MC MC MC_

I was the first to awaken, but I just lay in bed relaxing, with thoughts of the last two or three months running through my mind. I smiled, thinking the only bright spot of the whole time was meeting and getting to know Lynn. Why oh why did things turn out as they did? We were so happy!

" _Enough, Mort_!" I told myself as I sat up, grabbing my clothes. I managed to get my shirt on before I ran out of energy, I sat on the edge of the bunk with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands, wondering how long it would be before I got my strength back. After resting for a few minutes I tried to get my pants on, succeeding in only getting my legs into them and thinking, "Now what am I going to do?" because I don't think I'll be able to stand to finish pulling them up.

Hearing a chuckle, I looked towards the other beds to see Jess watching me struggle. "Think it's funny cowboy?"

He was getting out of bed laughing, "Just thinking how many times I've been in your boots and being real glad it's not me this time."

"Well, I can't say it's that funny. I tell you that I'm ready to be back on my feet, I'm not cut out to lay around."

Still chuckling, Jess was stirring up the fire and putting the coffee on as I tried to get to my feet. Well, that wasn't my best idea, because I got dizzy and the room began spinning, I quickly sat down and started cussing, I cussed everything that had happened for the last three months and even thought up some more, I've had just about all I can take!

By this time my "good friend" Harper was nearly rolling on the floor with laughter and that made me that much madder! "Jess, so help me, I ….!" But by then his laughter was getting contagious and before I knew it, I was laughing along with him.

Slim woke to see us laughing so hard we were both crying, looking at the scene with an amazed look on his face. After we caught our breath some, Jess helped me stand and finish getting my pants on and with his arm around my waist, helped me walk to the table and a cup of coffee. Looking at Jess, I sincerely remarked, "Thank you, Jess. I needed that." A strong squeeze was his response.

 _MC MC MC MC_

Slim had to leave a couple days after bringing in the supplies, telling Mort and Jess the stage line superintendent was going to be coming through and he needed to be there with all his reports up to date. While saddling his horse, he was talking with Jess and suggested that he invite Mort to stay at the ranch for a spell. It would be good for Mort to have some of Daisy's good home cooking and to be with friends until he was feeling up to being on his own in town.

Mort got stronger each day and at the end of a week he and Jess declared that they were both up to the ride back home. Jess was trying to talk Mort into coming to the ranch, "Mort, it's been over two months, closer to three, since you took out after that killer and the mayor wasn't real happy with you at the time, so it wouldn't surprise me if there is new law in town, so why don't you stay with us until we see how things are going?"

"I've been giving some thought to what I might find in town and I agree that there has probably been a change." Giving him a smile, Mort said, "Thanks son, I'd be much obliged if I could stay with you for a bit, to see how the wind is blowing."

 _MC MC MC MC_

Jess and Mort headed out early the next morning, figuring they should get in to the ranch about dark, if everything went right. But, like most everything else the last few months, things didn't work out quite the way they had planned. Jess' pack horse pulled up lame about half way to the relay station and they had to spend one more night on the trail.

After supper, Jess asked Mort, "What will you do if the town council has replaced you?"

"I don't know, Jess." Mort had been thinking on that very thing, "Guess I couldn't really blame them, as long as I've been gone. I'll just have to cross that bridge when I get to it." He said with a sigh.

'Maybe it won't come to that and your job will be waiting for you." Jess said hopefully.

 _MC MC MC MC_

I was up early and got the fire going and coffee on, then headed to the creek to wash up. After washing my face and running fingers through my hair, I stood on the bank thinking about Jess' and my discussion last night. What _would_ I do if I lost my job? Laramie had been my home for many years; I liked the town and most of the people in it. All my friends were here and I didn't want to start over somewhere else, not at this time in my life. I'm not ready to retire, or sit in a rocker and watch the world go by, no I'm not cut out for that either. Sure wish Lynn was by my side, it would make everything so much easier …. God I miss her. But, I will just have to face whatever happens by myself, just as I've been doing most of my life.

When I got back to camp, Jess was checking the horses and found that the pack horse was still too lame to travel. After talking it over, we decided to just turn the horse loose, we were close enough to the ranch that he would make his way home when his leg got better. We packed all the gear on my packhorse and slipped the halter off Jess's, letting him fare for himself.

We hit the trail after a good breakfast of bacon with lots of coffee. About four hours later, we topped the hill overlooking the Laramie Basin. Pulling up my horse, I sat staring at the view below. So much has happened since I rode out of Laramie all those weeks ago. I was nearly killed, I experienced the joy of finding love again after all these years and then the horrible pain of losing her in the blink of an eye, which still haunts me day and night…..

"Mort, everything alright?" Jess' inquiry interrupted my thoughts as he gazed at me with a concerned expression.

I gave a long, deep sigh, "I don't know Jess. My life's been tossed upside down and it's been a damn rough, long trail home and now I have to deal with the uncertainty of what I'm going to find when I get back to town." Glancing at him, I gave him a sad smile, "So, you tell me Jess …. is everything alright?"

 _** Read "Loved, Lost, Survived" by Patty Wilkinson_


	3. Chapter 3

**THE LONG TRAIL BACK**

We started our horses down the trail, each with our own thoughts, when Jess pulled up abruptly, "What do you make of that, Mort?" pointing to a rider about three miles away coming up the trail hell bent for election.

Quickly scanning the surrounding area and not seeing anything, I offered "I don't know Jess, I don't see anyone else, so he must not be running from anybody, but he's sure in a hurry. Why don't we just pull off the trail and wait, he'll be here before long." We urged the horses over to a little clearing in the trees and dismounted, waiting for the rider.

We didn't have to wait long, we heard the horse still coming at a fast pace, breathing hard. He soon came into sight and I don't know who was more surprised, the horse, the rider, Jess or me. The rider was Slim and he looked very concerned about something. Jess grabbed Alamo's reins as Slim pulled him to a stop, calming the horse he asked, "Slim, where's the fire? What are you trying to do, kill your horse?"

Slim jumped down, breathing hard, he said, "Was trying to get you stopped before you got down into the Basin."

Jess and I looked at each other inquiringly, then back to Slim. "Why, what's going on?" I questioned. Slim reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a paper, handing it to me. Jess looked over my shoulder as I unfolded and read it, we both stared at the paper, shocked speechless. I finally looked up at Slim and with a sick feeling I asked, "What's the meaning of this? There must be some mistake or a sick joke," looking back down I read "Wanted for Murder: Dead or Alive, Mort Cory" with my picture on it!

I just stood staring at the poster, finally Slim put his hand on my shoulder and suggested we go back up the trail to the creek, fix some coffee and discuss what we were going to do. When we arrived, Jess got a fire going and put coffee on to boil, while Slim watered the horses and picketed them on a patch of grass. When Slim returned to camp he found me still staring at the poster; shaking my head, I glanced up at him and asked, "All right, what's going on Slim?"

Jess spoke up angrily, "Who in the hell put this poster out and who is Mort supposed to have murdered? I can't believe this is legitimate, someone has to have made it up!" Jess was yelling by now, wanting to get his hands on whoever was responsible for this.

Standing, I grasped Jess's shoulder, "Calm down Jess. Let's hear what Slim has to say before going off half cocked. There must be a good explanation for this." I didn't feel or sound very convincing. "Let's have it, Slim." Taking a deep breath, I stated, "You might as well start at the beginning."

Jess poured coffee for the three of us while we all found somewhat comfortable places to sit, figuring this was going to be a pretty drawn out discussion.

After everyone was settled, Slim began, "I don't know very much really. Mose said he saw the poster at the stage station, so he tore it down and brought it out to me on this morning's run. Mort, the posters have been distributed as far as Cheyenne that we know of, but it sounds like Sheriff Tatlock has refused to post them so far, but I don't know about the other towns." I stood and began to pace, trying to understand what was happening. Lee Tatlock was a good man and I could depend on him being on my side, but he had to do what the law said, so it would only be a matter of time before he would have to post the flyers.

Jess glanced at Slim, confusion, anger and worry on his face. Slim continued, "It seems our mayor has appointed a new sheriff by the name of Jim Walker." Looking at me, he took a deep breath, quietly asking, "You remember Bud Johnson?" I know my face paled as I slowly nodded yes. "Well, evidently the new sheriff says he is Johnson's brother-in-law and he's telling it around town that he is going to see you hang for his murder!"

Jess jumped up cussing, "What the hell is he talking about, Mort's never murdered anyone in his life! What is this guy trying to pull?"

Slim and I glanced at each other, "Calm down, son, let us explain then you will understand." Jess stared first at me, then Slim, with a feeling that he wasn't going to like the explanation at all.

Walking to my horse, I pulled a bottle out of the saddle bag, returning I poured a generous drink for all of us, I knew _I_ was going to need it before this was all over. Taking a swallow and clearing my throat, I began. "I think Slim has told you about Adobe Wells and what took place there." Jess nodded, knowing now that he really wasn't going to like what Mort was going to say, he knew that Mort and Slim were members of a vigilante group after the war and they were the only ones that were still living. The McKeever gang was suspected of eliminating all the other members over the years and had nearly killed Mort about three years ago and tried to kill Slim. Although all the McKeevers were dead, no doubt there were some friends or relatives left who still held a grudge, as evidently, the new sheriff did.

Jess was brought back to the present by Mort, who was continuing with his explanation. "Slim and I reluctantly joined the vigilante group after the war. McKeever's gang had been raiding and murdering all over Kansas since the war started and the men returning home were getting together to try and run them out of the territory. We agreed that the gangs needed to be eliminated, although neither one of us really approved of vigilante justice. But we were footloose at the time, so they talked us into joining."

"Mort wanted to continue back home here to Laramie, but I talked him into helping those people get their homes back." Looking at me, Slim conjectured, "Guess we should a come home, wouldn't have had all this trouble over the years."

Shaking my head in the affirmative, but remembering how people had lost their homes and a good many of them were losing loved ones, we had stayed to help. I continued, "I felt sorry for those people and wanted to help them, I just didn't like the way they voted to do it, but went along with the majority. We were having some trouble with spies infiltrating our forces and over the course of three or four months McKeever had planted men into our group who were reporting our every move back to him. We found most of them, but there were a couple that escaped our discovery for months, one of them was Bud Johnson."

Slim took over. "I took a liking to Bud right from the start. He was a rancher from the northern Colorado border country, he was a big man, about the same age as me and we seemed to have quite a lot in common, so we started running together. Mort told me he didn't like or trust him, but I didn't listen and continued to pal around with him, despite what he thought." Jess and I both chuckled, knowing what Slim could be like when he made up his mind on something. "Well, one night Bud and I had been drinking a bit too much and it was getting late when I told him I needed to get back to camp because I had to ride out the next day. When he began questioning me about it, I got kind of suspicious and told him I didn't know any of the particulars. He didn't believe me and insisted I tell him everything that I knew, when I said I didn't know anything he became very angry, he knocked me down and started beating on me. I was too drunk to put up much of a fight and then he started choking me. That's when Mort and a couple of our guys showed up, they pulled Bud off me, but he was crazy mad by then and pulled his iron on Mort. One of the other men got off a shot that hit him in the arm, turning him, so that when Mort fired, his bullet hit him in the back, killing him."

I got up and refilled everyone's cup before continuing the story. "I didn't have time to stop myself from firing. The other man's shot hit Johnson just a second before I fired, so he was turning as I squeezed the trigger." Pausing, Mort remembered the event like it was just yesterday. With a sadness on his face that only Mort can express, he continued, "Even though we were a vigilante committee, whenever there was a killing we went through the court process. So I was tried for the shooting, with a real judge and jury, lawyers, eye witnesses, everything. I was found innocent because it was proven that our man's shot had turned Johnson and I was also shooting in defense of Slim's and at that point, my lives. That was the end of it and I haven't heard another thing about it until now." The three men sat silently, thinking their own thoughts while sipping their drinks.

Finally Mort queried, "My question is, who is this sheriff? I don't remember Johnson having any family. Slim you were closer to him than the rest of us, did he ever mention anyone?"

"No, he never mentioned any family other than saying his father and mother were both dead and if I remember right no one claimed his body. I guess the first thing we do is find out who this new sheriff is and does the mayor know his background."

It had gotten late while we were talking and it was nearly dark, so we decided to call a halt until after supper. Jess and Slim went to take care of the horses while I started heating some beans. As they were warming, I was running today's disturbing information through my mind; wondering who this new lawman was and why did he _really_ want me dead?

MC MC MC MC

After supper I poured fresh drinks all around before we settled back to try and plan out a course of action. "What's our first move, Mort?" Jess inquired, thinking that his plan would be to just go down to Laramie and beat the truth out of that phony sheriff.

"First we have to determine who's involved and try to find out who the ringleader is. Slim do you think you will be targeted, after all you were part of the vigilante group too?" I didn't want to put my friend in the middle of this if I could help it.

"I wondered about that too, but Mose didn't say that my name had been mentioned, but even if I did go to town, they're not going to say anything about their plans within hearing distance." Looking at Mort, Slim said, "Everyone knows that Jess and I are good friends of yours Mort and even deputize for you once in awhile, so it wouldn't do me any good to go looking around."

"OK, so do either of you have any suggestions as to who we could get to do some investigating, to find out how opinions lie?" I was racking my brain trying to determine what the best course of action to take would be.

Jess and Slim were thinking along the same lines and wondering who they could get to work on the inside to let them know what was happening. Jess stood up to walk some of the kinks out of his back and legs when he asked, "What about Cal? Would they have kept him on, maybe just so the town folk would feel more comfortable with the changes? Mort, Cal has worked for you a long time, he's smart and would keep his mouth shut just so he could learn what they are up to and they probably wouldn't suspect him." Cal Peterson had been my deputy off and on for about eight years, going full time a year ago, after his wife had had the baby.

"I don't know Jess, that's probably the very reason they would let him go. They wouldn't want someone around who had been close to me. No, it will have to be someone they don't suspect. Too bad George Wright retired, we might be able to find something out by the wires they send and receive." George had been the telegrapher in Laramie for nearly ten years, but had recently retired due to his failing hearing.

"I could go in and sit around the bar, might hear something." Jess offered, knowing how people talk after a few too many drinks.

Slim immediately disagreed, saying "No, you can't do that Jess. You left Laramie looking for Mort nearly three months ago and as far as anyone knows you are still on his trail, if you show up in town now someone will be asking you questions about Mort's whereabouts. Questions you won't be able to answer truthfully. No, you and Mort are going to have to lay low until we can figure out what they have in mind." Jess and I shared a resigned glance, knowing that what Slim said was true, but it didn't mean we had to like it.

MC MC MC MC

The men didn't sleep much that night and were up by daylight. Over breakfast Slim informed Jess and Mort that he had to get back to the ranch in time for the stage. "I will try to get back out here in a day or two. How are you on supplies?" Jess the ever hungry man asked Slim to bring back one of Daisy's apple pies, a smiling Mort, seconded the request.

Jess informed Slim, "We have enough to last for about a week, especially if we supplement it with some game and berries."

Slim warned him, "Don't be doing any shooting Jess! Someone will hear the shots and might investigate. You two stay put, if you aren't making tracks no one will find you. I'll bring more supplies when I can."

"Slim, you watch your back, you hear? Just because Mose didn't hear your name talked around doesn't mean they aren't looking to do you harm also." I said, worried about my friend and hoping that he wouldn't run into trouble.

"I will Mort. I'll see you in a few days."

After shaking hands all around, Jess and I watched Slim ride away, wondering what the future was going to bring.

MC MC MC MC

Slim arrived back at the relay station about a half hour before the stage was due and had just finished harnessing the fresh team when the coach rolled in. Slim had hoped to get some updates from Mose, but there was a different driver today, a stranger to Slim.

"Howdy, haven't seen you around before. Where's Mose this morning?" Slim inquired, as he was hooking up the traces, wondering who this stranger was and what had happened to Mose.

The driver, who hadn't gotten down from the coach, was looking the ranch over carefully as he answered, "Boss told me he was sick, I'll be the driver for the next few days. Are you done?" Slim nodded, handing the reins up to the driver, who whipped the horses into a gallop onto the road to Cheyenne. Slim watched him until he was out of sight, wondering what the real story was.

After taking care of the used team, Slim headed to the house for some coffee and pie. As he was eating he told Daisy about the wanted poster on Mort and the circumstances leading up to the charges. "He and Jess are hiding out in the mountains, waiting for news from me. We're hoping one of our friends will hear something that will shed some light on why this new sheriff really wants Mort dead. Mort, nor Jess, can go into town and I'm not sure I would be real welcome and they surely wouldn't tell me anything anyway, so we are at a loss as to know how to find out what's going on."

"Oh Slim, I can't believe that Mort could be arrested for something that he's already been tried and found innocent of. There has to be someone in town who could help you. Mort is so well liked by everyone in Laramie that I can't believe they would just sit back and do nothing."

"I know Daisy. That's why we have to help all we can. Mort mentioned old George Wright, the telegraph operator. He retired last year, but he's been hanging around the office quite a lot and Mort thought he might have heard something. But how do we contact him to see if he could help us?"

Picking up the dirty dishes, Daisy took them to the kitchen, retrieving the coffee pot, she refilled their cups, musing, "Slim, our women's club is meeting this afternoon and George's wife, Martha is part of the group. The ladies are always hearing the latest news around town, so I'll talk with her, maybe I can learn something."

"That's a great idea Daisy! Most men don't realize that you womenfolk listen to their conversations, but I know from firsthand experience that you know more than you let on." Daisy laughed at that and Slim was chuckling as he was picturing the women on their mission.

MC MC MC MC

Knowing that Martha Wright would be setting out tea, snacks and desserts for the women's club gathering, Daisy arrived early, hoping she could have a word with her.

After friendly greetings, Daisy handed Martha the cookies she had brought for the meeting and got right to the point. "Martha, I need to ask you some questions before the other ladies arrive."

"Well of course Daisy, but what is so secretive that you can't wait until everyone is here?" With a sudden awareness, Martha inquired, "Is this about that new sheriff?"

Nodding her head in the affirmative, Daisy told her, "This could be a matter of life or death Martha. What have you heard about him and why has he issued wanted posters on Mort Cory?"

"Oh Daisy, it has been horrible what that man has been saying about Sheriff Cory!" Martha went on to tell of some of the stories the new sheriff had been telling. "I just can't believe any of it is true, Mort has always been the utmost professional at all times, he is the most fair and just sheriff this town has ever had."

Daisy asks, trying to hurry Martha along, before the other ladies begin arriving, "Martha, where did this man come from and did the mayor know him from somewhere else? Just what is the sheriff saying and how are the people in town reacting?"

Laughing, Martha instructed, "Slow down Daisy, I will tell you everything I know, just allow me to take a breath and give me some time!" Daisy apologized, urging Martha to continue. "Mr. Walker, the new sheriff, rode into town with four men about a month ago. He went right to the mayor, telling him he had heard Laramie might need a new sheriff, explaining that he had been a lawman for many years in different towns across the midwest."

"When did the wanted posters come out and what about the residents, how do they feel about what's being said about Mort?"

"The poster was issued two weeks ago and some of the newer residents are saying that Sheriff Cory has probably heard about them and that's why he hasn't come back to town. But most all of the older residents are firmly behind him, although they _are_ wondering why he hasn't come back after searching for that murderer all those weeks ago. We all fervently hope that he is not hurt and will be back soon."

"Martha, what proof does the sher….. eh, Mr. Walker have that Mort actually committed the crime they say he's guilty of?"

"None, that we know of. Walker received a telegram right after he arrived here, George was in the office when it came in and there was nothing in the telegram about Mort or any crimes. George said it was from a Josh Carver, from Adobe Wells, Kansas and it told Walker to finish the job that his grandfather had started. It was after the telegram came that the wanted poster and the stories came out."

Daisy was desperately trying to contain her worry, she hugged Martha and thanked her heartedly, "Please, say nothing to anyone about our conversation, it could mean Mort's life!"

"Daisy, this Walker must be stopped, he not only wants Mort dead, but he is trying to take over the whole town! They have imposed a no firearms rule among other things, so when someone comes to town, they have to turn their guns into the sheriff. If it means we can get Mort Cory back as sheriff, I will do anything I can!"

Hearing a knock on the door, Martha said they had better greet the rest of the ladies. Hugging Martha, Daisy once again thanked her for the information.

MC MC MC MC

While waiting for Daisy to return, Slim spent the afternoon packing food supplies, blankets and ammunition to deliver to Mort and Jess. As he finished putting the supplies in the pack saddle panniers, he saw Daisy pull up at the house. He rushed over to help her down from the wagon and although he wanted to know everything she had heard in town, he contained himself long enough to pack in the few items Daisy had purchased.

Slim had kept a small fire going under the coffeepot, so when all the chores were taken care of, he poured coffee and eagerly inquired of Daisy, "Well, did the ladies have any information?"

"Oh, Slim, it's worse than we thought! Martha Wright told me that this new sheriff is telling it all over town how Mort murdered an undercover marshal and how Mort had been a raider after the war, raping, looting and burning homes. A number of Laramie's new residents are believing what's being said and some of those men are out looking for Mort now!"

Slim leaped to his feet, shocked that someone could really believe that Mort Cory could do something so heinous. "Isn't someone trying to dissuade those lies?" he shouted.

"Yes, of course there are dear, but they are being threatened by the new sheriff and his so called _deputies_ to keep quiet or suffer the consequences. Mr. Carlton spoke up for Mort and that very night some of his cattle were killed and his barn set on fire, after that people are afraid to speak for fear of retaliation. According to Martha, the people want to do something, but there is no leadership, no one to give them guidance and now they can't pack firearms inside the town limits. Slim, what can we do?" Daisy was wringing her hands with concern.

"Did George Wright have any information? He's in a perfect position to have heard something." Slim was interested to find out if any telegrams had been sent or received that would shed some light on what was happening.

"Oh dear, yes I nearly forgot. Martha said that Walker had received a telegram from a Josh Carver….."

Slim again leaped up, questioning loudly, "Carver? That can't be, they are all dead!"

"Slim, who is Josh Carver?" Daisy inquired.

Pacing the room Slim answered, "His grandfather was Jim Carver, a member of the McKeever gang, a very high ranking member, who swore he'd see Mort pay for killing Johnson. But he was just a kid, only eight or nine years old at the time."

"That's it then, Slim. The telegram told Walker to finish what his grandfather had started! Martha said the wanted posters came out shortly after the telegram arrived. But why would Josh want Mort dead?"

Daisy noted that Slim's face had paled as he unbelievably said, "His grandfather? So that is what this is all about. Carver and Johnson were real close friends and he came after Mort after Johnson was killed. Fortunately Mort was a faster and better shot!" Daisy sucked in a startled breath and put her hand to her mouth as Slim continued talking.

"I think we need to contact the federal marshal's office. Walker has come in here with allegations stemming from something that happened in Kansas, that crosses state lines, therefore we can ask for help from the marshal's office. Daisy, I hate to ask, but would you be willing to go to Cheyenne and talk with Lee Tatlock, tell him what's happening and have him wire the marshal? I'll write Lee a letter, explaining the situation. You give that to him and he will take it from there. I also want you to stay in Cheyenne until this is over. I'm afraid it may get ugly before it gets better. Thankfully Mike is gone for another couple weeks, so we don't have to worry about him."

"Of course I'll do anything to help Mort." Daisy of course didn't want to stay in Cheyenne, but knew that he and Jess would be much happier knowing she was out of harm's way. "Slim, do you really think it will be dangerous? I don't like to think that you, Jess or Mort could be hurt, or worse yet, killed."

"We'll do all we can to settle this peacefully, but I don't believe that Walker or Carver will allow us that luxury. You get ready and as soon as I have you safely on the stage I will go warn Mort and Jess." Seeing Daisy's fear and concern, he tried to reassure her, "It will be alright, I promise." If only he could believe that.

The evening stage pulled in right on time with another strange driver. Slim didn't ask any questions this time, he just changed out the team then told the driver that there would be a passenger boarding for Cheyenne. He loaded Daisy's luggage then gave her a hug and telling her that they would be fine, assisted her into the coach.

After waving her out of sight, Slim saddled Alamo and the pack horse and set off for his friend's camp. Making sure to leave little to no trail to follow, he rode off in the opposite direction intending to make it as difficult as possible to track him. He rode until sundown and making a quick camp he walked back down the trail, watching to see if anyone had tried to follow. When it was full dark and he had seen no pursuit, he had a quick bite to eat and settled down for the night.

MC M MC MC

Jess and I spent two days setting up a more permanent camp further off the main trail. We built a good fire pit and gathered enough wood to last a couple of weeks. We also checked the horses over, keeping them in good shape in case they were needed in a hurry. Jess checked their shoes, tightening some of the nails, while I brushed them to a lasting shine.

It had been three days since Slim had left and after the midday meal of jerky and water, Jess told me he was going to set a couple snares, hoping maybe he could catch a rabbit or two, to supplement our food supplies. I told Jess I would go out to the lookout point and take the afternoon watch. We had decided that we would keep a check on the surrounding country, as we didn't want someone stumbling onto us unannounced, besides Slim should be coming back soon and he didn't know we had moved camp.

I had just gotten settled at the lookout when I saw a horseman, leading a pack horse, coming down a little used trail that came over the mountains from the east. Quickly scanning the surrounding country, I made sure there were no other intruders and not seeing any dust or movement, concentrated on the lone horseman. I slowly began to smile as I recognized Slim, after making one more thorough study of the surroundings, I trotted down to the main trail to meet him.

When Slim rode closer I quietly called, "Slim, don't shoot, it's Mort," as I stepped into Slim's view.

Slim jerked Alamo to a stop, reaching for the pistol at his side before he recognized Mort. "Damn it, Mort, you scared me! What are you doing down here?" Slim was trying to still his thumping heart and rapid breathing.

Smiling, I explained, "We moved camp to a more secluded area and I wanted to catch you before you passed us up. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Still smiling, I led the way through the downfalls to our new camp. Slim noticed that they had left the main trail on an escarpment of solid rock, which would make their passing nearly impossible to track.

As the men came into camp Jess stood up from behind a large rock, where he had been watching them approach. "Howdy, Slim, good to see you pard." Smiling, he queried, "Did you bring the pie?" Mort and Slim laughed as he dismounted and began unloading the pack horse, Jess took charge of Alamo, removing the saddle and giving him a good brushing before watering him and picketing him with the other horses.

MC MC MC MC

After the animals were taken care of Slim opened one of the bottles of hill whiskey that he had thoughtfully brought along, pouring a healthy drink for all of them.

It took a couple of refills before Slim was finished telling us all that Daisy had learned in Laramie. When Carver's name was mentioned, I was as shocked as Slim had been. "That can't be, Slim, he was just a youngster."

"He may have been young Mort, but he loved his grandpa fiercely and you killed him. That's been about six years ago, so the kid would be thirteen or fourteen, plenty old enough to want to kill someone."

Jess made the suggestion "Slim, I think maybe you should pack your things and join us. If Carver wants Mort dead, he may come after you too."

"Jess is right Slim, you will be in their sites sooner more than later, you were with me that day." I could handle someone wanting me killed, that was just part of my job, but I didn't hold for my friends to be in danger also. Slim told them he would think about it, but for now he would continue to take each day as it came. Jess and I glanced at each other, knowing better than to argue with him.

I was beholden to Daisy for everything she had done and was doing for me, but I was very concerned that she could be in danger if Walker and his men suspected that she was helping. "Slim, I don't want Daisy hurt because of me. Please keep her out of it from now on and preferably send her further away, I don't think Cheyenne will be that safe, it's too close to Laramie and I can bet that it's being watched also."

"That's all well and good, Mort, but where can she go?" Slim and Jess were beginning to think Mort was right, but didn't know where Daisy could go and be safe.

Smiling, I suddenly had an idea, "Why don't we send her to my pa's in Denver? He's always looking to help a damsel in distress and he likes Daisy, it would be the perfect solution."

"That's a great idea, Mort!" Slim happily exclaimed. "I will head out for Cheyenne in the morning and get Daisy on the first train to Denver. I'll wire your pa and let him know what's happening." I emphatically yelled, "No!" More calmly I offered, "Sorry Slim, but we don't know how far Walker's control goes, he may have a man at the telegraph office in Cheyenne. I'll write a letter that Daisy can give to Pa when she arrives that will let him know what is going on and that there could be trouble. I'll write a coded message you can wire him, asking him to meet Daisy at the train depot and also contact the Federal Marshal's office."

Jess spoke up, "Mort, we don't want to put your pa in any danger. These men have already proven that they don't care what happens to anyone who gets in their way." Jess really liked Mort's pa, but he was 84 years old and Jess didn't want to see anything happen to him, even if it was to help Mort and Daisy.

Shaking my head, smiling I told Jess, "If you only knew some of the things Pa is involved in you wouldn't be so worried, no this is right up his alley Jess and he will love every minute of it. He was quite smitten with Daisy you know, so it will be her that needs to keep her guard up!" Still shaking my head, I was now laughing, feeling sorry for Daisy!

After another whiskey I started supper, while Jess and Slim watered the horses and picketed them on fresh grass. After eating Slim pulled out a surprise, an apple pie! Jess declared that he was just about the happiest man alive as he dug into a slice of Daisy's fresh pie! Laughing, me and Slim enjoyed our pie and coffee along with Jess.

Over another cup of coffee, with a drop of "medicinal whiskey", the boys went over the plans. They agreed that Mort and Jess needed to stay put until the federal marshal had time to investigate Walker and Carver, hoping that would put an end to this nightmare. Slim would ride to Cheyenne in the morning and get Daisy safely on her way to Mort's pa in Denver. After that he would come back here and they would plan their next course of action.

MC MC MC MC

After breakfast I walked out to the lookout and carefully looked over the country below. Seeing nothing moving, other than a couple of elk, I made my way back to camp. Slim was saddled up and ready to hit the trail, shaking his hand firmly, thanking him for his help, I told him to watch his back. "Come back safe, son," I whispered as Slim rode off.

Mort and Jess tried to keep busy, but after a couple days they were beginning to get "cabin fever" and were both getting a little short tempered.

Jess tried a number of times to start a conversation with Mort, but he wasn't very good company, but Jess figured he was as worried about Slim and Daisy as he was.

Actually I was wondering what I had done to deserve all the recent troubles on top of my past worry and heartache. Three months ago I had been sitting in my rocker at home, enjoying the spring weather and life in general when the murders around Laramie had started a snowball rolling. I'd had it pretty good up to that point, nothing more than the normal Saturday night drunk or a fight to take care. I had a few good friends to share a drink, a laugh and an occasional poker game with. But after the murders it seemed like everyone had become afraid of shadows, with the mayor demanding answers when there weren't any and it had only gotten worse as time went along. I trailed the murderer out of town and gotten shot and nearly killed for my efforts; fallen in love with the lady that had saved my life; I asked her to marry me then watched her die by the hand of the very murderer I had been trailing; who ended up being her own brother! Jess had helped pull me back from the brink of my self destruction and now that I was about to get back on my feet someone was out to see me hung for something that I had been found innocent of years ago and then I learn that it's Jim Carver's fourteen or fifteen year old grandson that wants me dead! That snowball was turning into an avalanche and I don't know how I'm going to be able to stop it. Oh, how I wished that Lynn were by my side to help me through this!

Jess walked up to Mort, who was standing at their lookout, staring at nothing, "Penny for your thoughts." Jess thought he would try one more time to get Mort to talk to him.

I smiled wryly, glancing at him, "It would take more'n a penny, Jess."

Smiling, "I'll see what I can scrape up. Want to tell me about it, buddy?" Jess asked quietly.

Taking a deep breath I replied, "So much has happened to me in the last few months Jess, most of it bad and I just about get my feet on solid ground, then something else knocks me down. Damn it, will my life ever get back to normal?" I looked at Jess, "I'm tired son and I just don't know how much longer I can hang on."

With a deep, resigned sigh Mort walked back to camp. Jess stared after his friend's retreating back, wondering if he would ever get over what has happened to him.

MC MC MC MC

Slim rode hard and reached Cheyenne late that afternoon. His first stop was the livery stable, where he took special care of Alamo, who had worked hard to get him safely to town in record time. After letting him drink a little, Slim gave him a thorough brushing, poured him a big bait of grain and left him to rest up.

While he had been taking care of Alamo, Slim decided to talk with Daisy before going to the sheriff, but before that he strode towards the telegraph office to send Mort's wire to his pa. Mort said that his father would send a one word reply when he had implemented the plan. After sending the wire and asking the telegrapher to deliver any answer to him at the boarding house, Slim walked to 'Ma's' and rapped on the door. It was Daisy who answered his knock, surprising them both speechless for a moment. Slim recovered first and with a smile he gave Daisy a hug. "Slim, whatever are you doing here? Jess and Mort are alright, aren't they?" she asked worriedly.

"They're fine Daisy. A bit bored, but fine. They are getting to know each other better than they want, I think!" he told Daisy with a laugh.

"Oh dear, my manners, I'm sorry, please come in Slim. We were just setting down to supper, wash up and join us."

Daisy was the only boarder for the evening, so it was just her, Slim and 'Ma', the owner of the boarding house. After a delicious meal and apple pie for dessert, the three sat drinking their coffee when Daisy asked Slim, "Alright, tell me why you are really here, dear." 'Ma' excused herself, letting Slim and Daisy visit.

Slim smiled, "We can never put anything over on you, can we. We; Jess, Mort and I are concerned about you staying in Cheyenne and want you to go to Denver. There is a real possibility that Walker and Carver have men here in town and we don't want you to be in danger of being hurt." Slim replied with extreme concern in his voice.

Daisy really didn't think she would be in any danger here, what with all the people surrounding her and told Slim, "They wouldn't dare do anything here in the middle of town, there are too many people around me all the time. Besides, what would I do in Denver, I don't know anyone there?"

With a twinkle in his eye, Slim told her, "Oh, I think you know this person Daisy. Do you remember Mort's pa? I believe you and he hit it off pretty well when he was visiting last year."

With a puzzled expression Daisy replied, "Yes, I remember him, he seemed to be a very nice gentleman, but I don't see what that has to do with me going to Den…." She paused, suddenly understanding what Slim was implying. "Nooo, no Slim, I couldn't possibly stay with Mr. Cory, that wouldn't be proper! Why, what would people think?"

"Mr. Cory will be more than happy to have you stay with him. He has been informed of the situation here and will keep you safe. We would feel much better if you would go until this is all over." Slim hugged her to him, telling her that knowing she was safe in Denver would make it easier for them to do what needed to be done.

"Very well, if you think it necessary, I will go, but I don't like it. I will go pack right now. Good night, dear."

"Good night Daisy."

MC MC MC MC

After seeing Daisy safely away on the morning train Slim walked to the sheriff's office. Walking in, he found the sheriff, Lee Tatlock, pouring his second cup of coffee of the day. "Morning Slim, would you like a cup of coffee?" Grabbing a cup, Slim held it out for him to fill, with a smile, he asked, "What brings you to Cheyenne, as if I don't already know?"

Looking over the rim of his cup, Slim asked, "So what have you been hearing, Lee?"

Reclining back in his chair behind the desk, Sheriff Tatlock answered, "Not a damn thing that I believe. I've known Mort a long time Slim and there's no way that he could have done what they're accusing him of." After taking a sip of coffee, the sheriff inquired, "Have you heard from him, is he alright?"

Nodding his head, Slim explained, "I was with him night before last, just left them yesterday morning. He's on the ragged edge, Lee. I don't know the entire story but Jess has told me a little, I guess he's had some rough times since he left Laramie and went after that murderer. You wouldn't recognize him, he's aged ten years and lost close to thirty pounds. I really don't know how he's keeping it together and now he has to deal with this wanted poster business."

"I heard about the murders, but I didn't realize that Mort had been gone since that time. If I can do anything, let me know. I've learned a lot from Mort over the years and I consider him one of my close friends, keep him safe, alright?"

"We're going to do our best. Jess is with him. They're holed up in the mountains north of the ranch, but I don't know how much longer I can keep them there. You know Jess, he has always been a hot head and he's ready to go after Walker and Carver and get this business over with." Slim went for another cup of coffee, lifting the pot to Lee, who offered his cup for a refill. He opined, "And I think Mort is just about ready to join him."

Taking a sip of the hot coffee, Lee stated, "We have to try and keep him from doing anything stupid, I hope that he'll stay put. Will he get through this Slim? Mort's always been Mr. Patience, but you say he's not his usual self?"

"I would like to think he will," shrugging his shoulders Slim offered, "I hope he can work it out soon, because it's really eating him up. We'll just have to be there when he needs us."

Slim spent what was left of the day explaining to Lee all they had learned about Walker and Carver and how they had contacted the federal marshal's office.

Tatlock informed Slim, "Good news Slim, Branch McGary is supposed to be through here tomorrow. Maybe he'll be able to tell us what we need to do."

"Slim, I need to tell you that there are two strangers hanging around town who I believe are part of Walker's group."

"Have you questioned them? Maybe with a little pushing they would give us an idea what they are planning."

"No Slim, I don't want to tip my hand. I have a couple guys keeping an indiscrete watch on them. So far they haven't left town or asked any questions, they're just hanging around, even picking up a few odd jobs, just enough that I can't arrest them for vagrancy."

Yawning, Lee tells Slim, "It's late, go home, get some rest, we'll talk in the morning." As Slim says goodnight and starts out the door, the telegrapher walks in with the reply from Mort, Sr. Reading the missive, 'Done' Slim smiles and bids Lee goodnight.

MC MC MC MC

After breakfast Slim wandered down to the sheriff's office to wait for Branch McGary. Branch was a good friend of Jess and Mort, in fact he had known Jess a long time ago down in Texas. Slim and Lee were sure that he would do everything in his power to help get to the bottom of the reasoning for the wanted posters on Mort.

While they were waiting for Branch, the telegraph operator delivered another wire to Slim. It was from Mort, Sr., but it was in code and he had no idea how to decipher it, he would have to wait and let Mort read it.

Getting Slim's attention, Sheriff Tatlock informed him that Branch was pulling up at the jail. Meeting Branch at the door, Slim shook his hand, "Hello, Branch, sure good to see you again. We have some problems that we could sure use your help on." Lee explained to McGary what was happening in Laramie and that Mort and Jess were hiding out in the mountains north of town until they heard something from Slim.

McGary was surprised to hear about all the troubles that had bestowed Mort, "You mean to tell me that there are wanted posters out on Mort Cory? Who the hell in their right mind would do something like that?"

Lee handed McGary one of the posters, "These were delivered about two weeks ago, but I wasn't about to put them out until I knew more about the charges."

Branch inquired, "Who is this Carver and how does he fit into the picture?" Slim recounted the story of him and Mort and the vigilante committee. He told him about how the McKeevers had placed spies in the vigilante ranks and explained to him about Bud Johnson and Jim Carver's role in the gang. Slim also told Branch about how the McKeevers had come to Laramie to eliminate the last of the vigilantes, which consisted of Mort and himself.

"The three McKeevers ambushed Mort from a dark alley about three years ago, nearly killing him, but thanks to Mort telling me who had shot him, when they came after me we were able to eliminate them. But now it seems that this Josh Carver, who is the grandson of Jim Carver, is trying to finish the job started by the old man."

Branch wondered, "Where are this Josh Carver's parents? I would think they would have something to say about him trying to have someone killed."

"The mother died while giving birth to Josh and the father was killed in the war." Slim informed Branch and Lee. "Mort had his pa contact the federal marshal, seeing as how this has crossed state lines he figured they would be able to help us. I received a reply back from Mr. Cory, but it's in code and I can't read it, so I'll have to take it back to Mort."

"Can I see it, Slim? I might be able to make it out." McGary hoped that it was one of the codes that his office had used in the past. Slim handed him the wire, after studying the telegram Branch was sorry to say that it was a different code than he had seen before, possibly even something that Mort and his father had devised themselves.

Slim told Lee and Branch that he would be heading back to Laramie tomorrow and that he would deliver this telegram to Mort and hopefully after reading it he could tell them what needed to be done. "Slim, I would like to go with you, if you don't mind. It sounds as if Mort is in deep trouble and could use all the help he can get, besides I been playing nursemaid to these prisoners for so long I need some real action. Between you and me, I think we should leave today. There are sure to be some who are already hunting Mort for that bounty and we need to get to him first."

MC MC MC MC

Slim had already purchased extra supplies and stored them at the livery stable, so in no time at all he and Branch had saddled their horses and loaded the pack animal, ready to start on the long ride to Mort and Jess.

The men rode out of town towards the south, hoping to be able to spot anyone trying to follow them before they turned and went in the correct direction. After about five miles Slim looked back and spotted two riders. Watching them for a few minutes they decided that the riders were the two men that Sheriff Tatlock had pointed out to him.

Riding on they came to a rapidly flowing stream, lined with willows. They urged their horses into the middle of the creek and rode downstream as quickly as circumstances allowed. Finding a ledge of rock, they climbed out of the creek and set off to the west along a sandy wash. After riding up the wash about four miles they dismounted, tied the horses and climbed up to the edge of the wash, scanning their back trail.

Slim spotted the men searching the banks of the creek he and Branch had ridden into. After about thirty minutes of fruitless searching, with much pointing and discussion, the men turned and headed back towards town.

Slim and Branch watched them for another twenty minutes, until they were sure that they weren't going to turn around and follow, they then went back to their mounts and continuing on their journey.

It was getting late and after traveling for another four or five miles they found a nice protected camp spot close to a little slow moving stream. There was enough grass for the horses and lots of dry wood for a campfire, by dark everyone was bedded down for the evening.

MC MC MC MC

Jess woke up at daylight, seeing Mort was still asleep he didn't stir up the fire for coffee, he just quietly strode out of camp, walking to their lookout. Sitting there watching the sunlight move across the valley and looking for riders, he was wondering what the day would bring. He was getting homesick, it had been a long while since he had sat down to a good home cooked meal or spent a peaceful night in a soft bed, although he would gladly spend another three months on the trail if it meant helping Mort. Five years ago, if someone had told him one of his best friends would be a lawman, he would a laughed in their face. But that's exactly what Mort was, his best friend, next to Slim that is.

Laughing, Jess thought their first meeting wasn't exactly a friendship making experience. Jess had gotten into a fight at the local saloon and between him and the other man they had busted up a few tables and chairs, to say nothing of each other. While Mort was trying to break them up, Jess accidently landed a glancing blow to the sheriff's chin, which didn't set too well with the sheriff. Mort threw them both in jail and made them do community service work for the next five days! It was quite awhile before either one of them would let themselves realize that the other wasn't a bad sort after all!

MC MC MC MC

Jess scanned the countryside one more time before heading back to camp, where he found Mort drinking his first cup of coffee and frying some bacon. Pouring himself a cup of coffee he said, "Mornin' Mort! That smells good enough to eat!"

Handing Jess a plate with bacon and some hardtack, I asked "Did you see anyone out there?"

"Nope. Quiet as can be. Slim should be getting back soon though, so will keep an eye out." He looked closely at Mort, noticing that he looked awfully tired and the worry lines in his face, which had begun to disappear since his earlier ordeal, were back and he was acting pretty nervous. "Mort, do you need to get something off your chest? I can see you're kinda worried."

Thinking about it for a bit, I squared around to Jess and took a deep breath, "Jess, I'm normally a pretty patient man, but we have been sitting around here waiting for close to two weeks. I haven't had a real bath for two months, I need a haircut and a decent shave, I want to sleep in my own bed again, but here I am, dirty, tired and not really knowing what is happening down there. We don't know if Slim made it to Cheyenne, or if Pa has found out anything, or what's going on in town. I'm stuck up here while everyone else is doing the job I should be doing and I've reached the end of my rope. I have to, no, I _need_ to face this head on and I need to do it now!"

"Mort, you can't do that! I know how you feel, hell I wanted to ride down there when Slim first showed us that wanted poster, but he's right, we have to stay here until we know what and who's involved. If you ride out of here now everything Slim, Daisy and your pa have done to help you will be wasted! I can almost guarantee that Walker won't take you in alive to stand trial and you don't even know what he, or his men look like or who is for or against you, no you're staying right here and that's final!" Jess stood his ground, glaring at Mort, daring him to disagree with him.

Mort glared back for a bit and then Jess watched as dejection washed over him. His shoulders drooped and his head lowered, he watched as Mort just gave up, sitting down he put his head in his hands. Jess walked to him, putting his hand on Mort's shoulder, he encouraged him, "Hang in there for a little while longer Buddy, Slim will be back today or tomorrow and he'll have good news for you, I know he will."

Shaking my head, I said, "I can't do it any more Jess, I just can't do it any more." I stood up and went to my bedroll, laying down, I was breathing hard, trying to hold myself together.

"Mort, you're stronger than this! Get up and fight, you can't let someone you don't even know win this battle. You aren't alone in this; me, Slim and anyone else who really knows you, have your back. But _you_ have to want to get through this, I know it's not easy, but don't give up now! We're too close to home to quit now!" Jess yelled at him, but there was no response from Mort and with a disgusted sigh, Jess walked away.

MC MC MC MC

As Jess walked to the lookout he wondered what more he could do to help Mort. He was tired of sitting around too and wanted to head down off this mountain and face the people that were after his friend, but he knew they needed to be patient and wait for Slim. He said a silent prayer for Mort and asked God to please help him through this!

Jess reached the lookout and immediately noticed a group of horsemen searching the trails leading to the mountain. There were six riders about ten miles out in the direction of Laramie, they were spread out over about a mile, no doubt looking for tracks. Scanning the entire area, Jess saw two other riders come over the east trail. They were leading a pack horse and staying under cover as much as possible, he was pretty sure it was Slim, but had no idea who was with him. If nothing slowed them, they would get into the trees before the other men would be able to see them. Jess watched the two groups for a few minutes more before heading back to camp to let Mort know they had company coming.

As Jess came into camp he looked over to Mort's bedroll, but he was gone! "Mort!" Jess called, looking around the area afraid that he had decided to leave, even after their talk. The horses! Jess ran down to where the horses were picketed, expecting to see Mort saddling up. Mort was there alright, but he was just fussing over the animals, talking softly to them and feeding them some pieces of the apples that Slim had brought back on his last trip. With immense relief, Jess inquired worriedly, "Mort, you OK?"

I leaned on my horse's withers and softly answered Jess, "Yeah, I think so. Thank you for the talking-to that you gave me, I needed it and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you these past months. I haven't been myself, but I am going to pull myself together and face these problems as I would have done three months ago. I don't know how I can make it up to you for the way I've been acting, but I'll find a way."

Smiling, Jess told him, "You don't owe me a damn thing, Mort. All I want is for you to be able to get your life back on track, it's been hard watching you destroy yourself and not being able to help. I'm glad to see you're getting your spunk and common sense back! But, we'll talk about that later, right now we have company coming."

Mort looked concerned, "Who is it?" They both start walking back to camp.

"Two groups, one is about ten miles down towards Laramie. It looks like they are searching for tracks. The other is Slim and he has someone with him, but I can't tell who."

MC MC MC MC

They grabbed their rifles as they passed through camp, heading for the lookout. The group of riders from Laramie were sitting in a bunch and probably discussing their next move. Keeping an eye on them they searched for Slim and his companion, Mort spotted them at the foot of the trail, where they would disappear from sight until nearly at the turnoff to camp.

"Mort, you keep a watch on that bunch and I'll walk down and greet Slim. I'll bring them back here." I nodded, while keeping a wary eye on what was probably a posse, looking for me.

While I was keeping an eye on the group over towards Laramie, I carefully scanned the rest of the countryside. I saw a herd of elk and some deer, a couple eagles flying overhead, but nothing that looked dangerous.

What the hell am I going to do! I can't stay on this mountain forever, nor can I impose on my friends to take care of me, besides it isn't their job. In all my 55 years, I've never had to deal with anything like this, I've always faced my problems head on. I just can't figure out why Josh Carver wants me dead, sure I killed his grandfather, but he had come gunning for me and I shot in self defense. Josh was just a kid, hardly old enough to know what had happened, why, after all these years does he want me dead so badly. And who in the hell is Jim Walker, I never heard of him? I so wish that Lynn were by my side to help guide me through this mess, she had a good head on her shoulders and could have helped me so much. Just someone to talk with who wouldn't be judgmental would help.

"Mort! Mort!" I finally realize that Jess was hollering at me, taking one more look over the basin, I turned and walked back to camp.

As I walked into camp, I was surprised to see Branch McGary with Slim, offering my hand, I exclaimed, "Branch, it's good to see you! How've you been?"

Shocked at Mort's appearance, Branch smiled and countered, "Well, from what I've been told, I think I'm doing better than you! How're you holding up?"

I shrugged my shoulders, saying "Alright, I guess. But this latest business is the capping on a pretty bad three months."

"Well, hopefully we can get this mess straightened out and you can get your life back on track!"

"That would be just fine with me, don't know that I can stand much more."

Slim and Jess had been unloading the pack horse and taking the rigs off the saddle horses while Branch and I were talking. After picketing the horses, they joined us with a bottle and some cups, after pouring a drink for all of us, Slim handed me a telegram. "From your pa, but it's in code."

Branch told me that he had tried to decipher it, to no avail and wanted to know where we had learned this particular code, I laughed and told him, "It's a code that Pa worked out when I was a kid, he taught it to me as he was working on it. We've used it for forty years, but I don't know if I could learn it now because there really isn't any rhyme or reason to it." I took a sip of my drink and started deciphering the telegram, this was going to take awhile as it was longer than a letter! Good thing Pa has free wiring privileges, due to the years he worked for the government.

He started out saying how much he was enjoying Daisy's company, but she was very worried about what was happening in Laramie. He had talked to all of his marshal friends, who had done some inquiring of other lawmen and between them all they came up with this: Josh Carver's grandmother was Bud Johnson's sister, which made Jim Carver and Bud brothers-in-law. Mort senior wrote, "Young Carver wants to make you pay for killing his grandfather and his great-uncle and Jim Walker was hired to do the job. After interrogating Josh Carver, the Federal Marshall has arrested him for conspiracy to commit murder. Warrants have also been issued for Walker and his gang. Marshals are on their way to Laramie and should arrive within two days. The wanted posters on you have been recalled, but you know how long it takes for that to take effect. So Son, take care of yourself. I love you and will see you soon." I had been writing this all down on the back of the telegram, when I was finished I stood up and handed the papers to Slim. Refilling my cup I walked out to the look out, I needed to try and absorb everything I had just learned.

Sitting on a rock, a thousand thoughts running through my mind as I stared out over the basin, it suddenly dawned on me that there were no riders down below! I searched every inch and saw nothing, but did they give up and go back to town or were they on the lowers slopes of the mountain, which we couldn't see from our lookout, sneaking up on our camp?

Hearing horses, I jumped up and started running back to camp to warn the others, just as I got to the main trail, gunfire erupted ahead of me! I slowed to a rapid walk and concentrating on the sounds ahead of me, I realized there were horses behind me just as gunshots rang out. I left the trail, throwing a few shots at them, knocking one from his horse, but I don't think he was badly hurt. I ran off through the trees with bullets whizzing by me, when one finally found its mark, hitting me in the side causing me to trip over a log. I fell hitting my head and remembered nothing more.

MC MC MC MC

Jess, Slim and Branch heard the bushwhackers just before they opened fire on the camp and just had time to duck behind rocks and logs, returning fire immediately. Just a short while later they heard gunfire from the direction of the lookout, but it ceased quickly. Jess scored a fatal hit to one of the men and wounded one other, Slim seriously wounded a third, while Branch was slowly working his way around behind the remaining man. When he was in position he hollered, telling him to drop his gun and walk into the open, he instead tried to shoot it out with him, which was a fatal mistake. Jess began circling around the other side, heading toward the lookout and Mort. Jess thought, God, please let him be safe.

He saw two men slipping through the trees just ahead of him, he quietly walked closer before telling them to drop their guns, but both whirled with guns blazing. Jess dropped one of them before a bullet caught him in the arm, turning him so that the other man's bullet missed, but his found its mark and the final shooter fell. Jess slowly approached the fallen men, but he needn't have worried, both men were dead.

He was walking towards the lookout, looking for Mort, when he heard a moan, he stopped and listened closely, finally hearing it again he determined it was coming from up ahead of him. He very cautiously continued, with gun drawn and as he was about to step over a log, he saw a man lying on the ground, who he immediately recognized as Mort! Running to his side, he turned him gently to his back, blood was flowing freely from a wound to his head and another had grazed his ribs. Jess slowed the flow with his bandana, but it still bled more than he would have liked. About that time Slim called to him, he answered back and soon he and Branch were there to help Jess carry Mort back to camp. Jess noticed that Slim had a bloody arm and Branch was favoring a leg, he was thankful that it had not been as bad as it could have been.

After closer examination and washing away all the blood, they saw that Mort's wounds weren't very bad. He would probably be unconscious for a while and have a bad headache, but he would be fine soon.

After caring for each other's minor injuries, they gathered all the bodies and made sure the two wounded men were tied securely, finally sitting down to another cup of hill whiskey. Slim started supper, while they discussed the events of the last few days.

As Slim was dishing up the food, Mort regained consciousness, cussing a blue streak as he tried to sit up, finally accomplishing it on the third try. Jess rushed over to lend him a helping hand, "Easy Mort, you might have a concussion, don't move too fast."

"Feels like I been kicked in the head by a mule, what happened?"

"You were shot, don't you remember?" Mort shook his head no, grimacing as he did so. Jess looked closely in his eyes, not liking the somewhat vacant look he saw. "Mort, lie down and rest, we'll talk in the morning, but right now you need to sleep." Jess gently pushed him back unresisting, onto his bedroll, where he was instantly asleep, or unconscious, Jess couldn't tell which. How much more is this man going to have to endure, Jess wondered?

MC MC MC MC

Slim was looking over the bodies and the wounded men, saying "I recognize a couple of you as living in Laramie. Were you just after the reward money, or were you helping the sheriff?"

"We figured it would be an easy way to make some fast cash, most of us don't even know Cory." One of the men offered.

"You don't even know who you were hunting! You just come out here and ambush innocent people, hoping you will have the right body to turn in for the reward!" Slim was livid and wanted to do nothing more than send them back to town strung across their saddles. "You deserved exactly what you got and if one of us had been killed, it would be your faces on those wanted posters!"

"A couple of these men had wives and families! What are we going to tell them?" The other wounded man told Slim.

"They should a thought of those things before they went hunting an innocent man! If you had of talked to anyone who knows Mort Cory, you would know he's incapable of doing what he's been accused of!" Slim spat the words at them, then turned and stomped off, thinking it was a damn good thing it wasn't Jess talking to them!

Walking over to Branch and Jess, pointing over his shoulder, Slim asked in an angry voice, "What are we going to do with them?"

Branch spoke up, "I think you and I should take them into Laramie and turn them over to the ... eh, to Walker. It's been a couple days, so the federal marshals should be in town. If we can get Walker and his men locked up, then it will be safe for Mort to go home."

"But, the wanted posters are still out, what's to keep someone from coming and trying to take Mort in?" Jess asked, worried that Mort's life was still in jeopardy.

"Mort isn't able to travel right now, so I want you to stay here until he is, then take him to the relay station. Probably won't be anyone find out you're there." Branch instructed. "In the meantime, the marshals and I should have most of these people rounded up and locked away. Mort may not even have to be involved in any way and if he does, it will just be a written statement."

"That sounds good, Branch. I'll try to keep Mort here for a few days longer, it won't be easy now that we're this close to having this mess over with, but I'll manage. Slim, you need to wire Daisy and Mort's pa and let them know everything is alright and that she can come home! I know they both must be sick with worry."

Slim smiled at Jess, "I'll do that, Pard. In the meantime, try and keep Mort here. If you aren't back at the ranch in three or four days, I'll come looking for you."

Jess helped Branch and Slim load the bodies onto their horses, then none too gently helped the wounded men mount up, tying their hands to the saddle horns. Slim took a quick check on Mort, but he was still asleep, squeezing his shoulder gently, he whispered, "You'll be able to go home soon Mort, then you can get your life back on track."

Jess shook hands all around and said he would see them in a few days. He watched them ride off with the laden horses, hoping that things would be settled soon.

MC MC MC MC

After two days, Jess couldn't hold Mort back any longer, even though he didn't think he was up to it yet, but hell, he was ready to go home too. He saddled the horses, who seemed as eager to be moving as he and Mort were and led them up to the campsite, while Mort had been packing up the bedrolls and what supplies were left. When Mort finished, he stood surveying what had been their home for nearly three weeks, smiling and shaking his head, Mort thought he wouldn't care if he never slept on the ground again! Jess noticed the smile and asked, "What'cha thinking, Mort?" When Mort told him, Jess too, broke into a huge grin, agreeing totally.

It took them the better part of the day to reach the ranch. As Jess suspected, Mort found out the hard way that he wasn't up to the bone-jarring ride and by the time they pulled into the yard his head was pounding and he was nearly sick to his stomach, but oh, what a beautiful sight! It was nearly as good as being at his own home, his ordeal was finally over!

Jess jumped down from Traveler and came around to help Mort dismount, knowing from experience that he was going to be dizzy and stiff after the long ride. Mort saw the ranch house door open as he was leaning forward to swing his leg over his horse, but that was the last thing he saw for several hours, as Jess caught him as he fell.

Daisy and Mort Cory, Sr. were at their side instantly, helping Jess get Mort into the house and to bed. Daisy told Jess and Mort, Sr. to get the sheriff undressed while she got her nursing supplies. She tended Mort's wounds, which, considering the circumstances, were clear of any infection and were healing nicely. She determined that his condition was due mostly to worry, malnutrition and exhaustion.

Daisy informed Jess and Mort's father, "The best medicine for him now is rest, plenty of water and food and his friends. Let's go in the front room and let him sleep." Daisy covered him, checking to make sure his face wasn't overly warm, indicating a fever, but it was cool to the touch.

Daisy had prepared a large stew in anticipation of Mort and Jess arriving today, all she had to do was pop the biscuits into the oven and they could have supper. While she was setting the plates, Jess shook hands with Mort, Sr., saying how good it was to see him again. When Daisy handed him a cup of coffee he hugged her to him and thanked her for everything she had done to help Mort, telling her that he missed her terribly and it was so good to be home at last!

After dessert, Mort's father asked Jess to tell him all that had happened to his son while he was away on this manhunt. Looking at him, Jess said sadly, "I think it's up to Mort to tell you, sir. All I _will_ say is that he's had a damn rough time of it since I found him and a harder time before I caught up to him. He'll need time and understanding from all of us to recover."

Wringing her hands, Daisy asked, "Is it really that bad Jess? I can see he's lost a lot of weight and has aged considerably, but surely he will recover?"

"It's just like when I lost Maria, Daisy. We will just have to be there for him, because he will need us from time to time."

About that time, they heard Mort call out. Jess started to go to him, but Mort's father put a hand out to stop him, smiling he said, "Let me go Jess, you have done your duty, son. Get some rest."

Mort, Sr. quietly walked into the bedroom and stood looking down at his only son, he felt such pride and love to know what a good man he had become and to think he had nearly lost him made his heart ache. Mort, sensing someone was there, opened his eyes, finally focusing on the man whom he truly loved above all others, who had taught him right from wrong, but most of all kindness, to treat everyone as you would like to be treated. With tears clouding his vision, Mort whispered, "Pa, thanks for coming, it means a lot to have you here." Mort, Sr. took his son in his arms, hugging him tightly to his chest, no words could convey the feelings they had at that moment.

After a few moments they separated, the father lowering his son back on to the bed. Holding his hand, senior told Mort, "Get some rest, son, I will be here when you wake and I'll be here as long as you need me." Smiling, Mort closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

MC MC MC MC

Mort woke the next morning, feeling much refreshed and ready to face the world. With a little help from his pa he dressed, joining him, Daisy and Jess at the breakfast table. Daisy had outshined herself, preparing bacon, eggs, biscuits and fried taters, with lots of raspberry jam and churned butter. Mort declared that he could get used to this kind of treatment real quick! "Mort Cory, you are welcome at our table any time, you know that. And that goes for you also, Mr. Cory!" Daisy declared. Both Mort senior and junior beamed with their smiles.

Slim and Branch arrived later in the morning with the news that Walker and half a dozen others had been arrested and would stand trial for conspiracy to commit murder, false accusations that resulted in the death of innocent people and in Walker's case, impersonating an officer of the law. The judge figured they would all be behind bars for a good long time!

Slim also informed the group that Mayor Goodwin was adamant about getting Mort back as sheriff. He realized, too late that he was wrong in blaming Mort for not doing enough to catch the murderer and also for hiring Walker without investigating him thoroughly. He apologized profusely to Slim, who stopped him, saying, "You need to be telling Sheriff Cory all of this. You are one of the reasons that Mort has had to go through what he's had to over the last three months. You apologize to him face to face!" The mayor stammered and stumbled over his words, finally saying that he would talk to Sheriff Cory right away.

Mort was smiling at Slim's recounting of his conversation with the mayor, when Jess asked, "Mort, will you take the job back?"

Mort was quiet for a long while, making everyone wonder if maybe he was going to say no, when he looked at all of them, saying, "I've had a wonderful life, great friends and a lot of ups and downs since I landed in Laramie and I know of no other place I would rather be, I just don't know if I'm ready to go back to packing a badge." All of the assembled looked shocked at Mort's comment!

"But Mort, who in hell could do your job? You can't walk out! It just wouldn't be the same without you!" Jess was practically yelling at him.

"Why, you could, Jess. You are a good man, you would have no trouble in the job."

Shaking his head emphatically, Jess declared, "Oh no, not me! I don't mind deputizing once in a while, but there's no way I will wear the _Sheriff's_ badge. No siree! No, Mort this is your job and you just have to take it back, there is no other man that can do it!"

Mort looked long at Jess, then to the others gathered around and finally gazing into his father's eyes, who stood smiling at him, shaking his head he said, "Alright…." Everyone broke into cheers…Mort held up his hand for silence…"There are conditions. One, you Jess Harper will agree to be my deputy any time, any day; two, Daisy, you will feed me at least once a week and three, all of you continue to be here for me when I need you and I _know_ I'll need you from time to time for quite a long while."

Amid cheers, Jess stepped up to his good friend. "Mort, we'd of done all that even if you'd said no!" Laughing, Jess grabbed Mort's hand and pulled him into a big hug, everyone joining in, laughing and crying tears of joy. Suddenly a loud knock sounded at the door, interrupting everyone's revelry. Slim was the first to recover, pulling the door open to reveal Mayor Goodwin!

Pompously, the mayor said, "I'm sorry to intrude on you good people, but I would like to speak to Mort Cory."

Mort stood and advanced on the mayor, who involuntarily took a step back. Smiling, Mort inquired, "What can I do for you Mayor?"

"I would like to talk with you, privately," the mayor stammered.

"Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of my friends, I'm sure." Mort replied.

The mayor looked at the folks assembled around the room and grudgingly said, "Yes, I presume they will all know what I'm about to say soon enough anyhow." Taking a deep breath the mayor continued, "Cory, we would like to apologize for the way you have been treated and we would like to have you resume your job as sheriff."

Mort stared at the mayor for a moment, causing him to squirm then inquired, "Who are _'we'_ , Mayor?" Mort, Sr. thought he would bust a gut, trying not to laugh out loud, hearing that the others were having the same problem!

The mayor turned a pasty white color and stuttering he answered Mort, "We, uh, I mean, uh, I would like to, uh," looking around the room like a frightened animal, sweating profusely, the mayor resumed, "I, uh, damn it man, _I_ apologize for anything I've done to cause your recent troubles!" The mayor was practically crying, when he finished. Jess and the group were still trying to keep straight faces, but not having a lot of luck.

Mort stood there, contemplating for a few moments, gleefully watching the mayor sweat, when he finally announced, "I accept your apology, mayor, with one condition, no, make that two! I am to be reinstated as sheriff, with all back pay from the time I left trailing that murderer … and Jess Harper is to be paid as my deputy for the time he has spent helping me." Jess didn't see that one coming and his mouth dropped open with surprise, then he began to chuckle at the expression on the mayor's face, his giggles were contagious, as all those in the room, with the exception of Mort and the mayor, broke into laughter.

The mayor's face had turned a bright shade of red, he was breathing heavily and still sweating. He looked at Mort with a pained expression on his face before shaking his head, "Alright, I agree to your terms. Your pay will be available when the bank opens tomorrow. I also expect you to be at your office first thing Monday morning, ready to resume your duties!"

Mort was shaking his head negatively and stated, "No, Mayor, I will return to work in two weeks come Monday. I want to rest from my ordeal and visit with my father. I'm sure you understand."

"Very well, two weeks, but that's all!" With that the mayor clamped his hat on his balding head and flew out the door, amid uproarious laughter!

After the laughter died down, Daisy appeared from the kitchen with her "medicinal" bottle! She announced that she thought the occasion deserved a celebratory drink. Filling cups and passing them around, she began to raise her cup, when Jess stopped her. "Daisy, before we have that drink, I have something to say." Looking at his friend, he said quietly, "Mort, I know for a fact that you lost a few personal things at that cave, your shirt and vest for starters, but one thing I found was something that I never would a thought you would give up."

Mort was looking at Jess with sadness as he remembered all he _had_ lost, but wondering what Jess was leading up to. Jess reached into his pocket, saying to Mort, "I cleaned the blood off it and shined it as best I could, because I knew, even if you didn't, that you would need it one day." As he finished speaking, he handed Mort his Sheriff's badge.

Mort stood gazing at the symbol he had held dear for most of his life and would wear proudly for many more years. Looking up at Jess, holding the badge out to him, he asked, "Jess, would you do me the honor of pinning this badge on me?"

As Jess finished placing the badge on Mort's chest, there were resounding cheers and he grabbed Mort in another bear hug and raising his glass to Mort, they touched the rims and downed their drinks. Everyone downed their own drinks amid much backslapping and congratulations.

MC MC MC MC

Mort went on with his life; he had many moments of sadness and would often ride off into the hills to be alone in his grief. But if it became too much for him to bear alone he would seek out his good friend and they would talk it out and he would soon be on his way, feeling right with the world again.

The End

A/N - This is my first attempt at writing a story, I hope that you have liked it.

I have been a Mort Cory fan for 55 years and have always felt Stuart Randall did not get the recognition that he deserved for any of his work, but especially in Laramie. I hope I have done him justice in this story.

I have made some corrections and revisions to the first posting for wording and typo errors.


End file.
